Going To The Chapel
by Peppaart
Summary: After Quinn gets hit by a truck, she's taken to the Lima Grace/Mercy West Hospital. Rachel, being her emergency contact, gets a call from the doctors while she's about to walk down the aisle. On the other hand Izzie's been keeping a secret from everyone and Lexie is not ready to let Mark go yet...
1. Chapter 1

"_We like to think that we control our lives, that we're the masters of our destinies. Or that it's on the hands of someone we trust, like God or science. But was if it wasn't? What if fate was just a lie we tell ourselves to keep holding on? We walk. Every day, we walk. We eat. We laugh. We sleep. We think. But then that phone call comes out of nowhere. But then, that truck comes out of nowhere. But then, that guy at the bar comes; out of nowhere. We never know what to expect while waking up in the morning. But, what if we did? Would it change things?" **Voice-over by Meredith Grey.**_

It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon at Lima Grace Mercy West Hospital. Given the rarity of those times, the doctors tried to enjoy every bit of it.

On the third floor Lexie was laughing in the corridor at one of those Mark's jokes which were only understood by her. Two floors below Meredith, Derek, Callie, Arizona and Bailey were watching their children play at the hospital's daycare with large smiles printed on their faces. On the floor above Cristina and Teddy were sitting on the waiting room, drinking coffee and observing the nurses' gossiping about them. Two doors to the left Alex, Izzie, George, Jackson and April were resting at the resident's lounge joking around about patients. Owen and Richard were playing golf at the hospital's roof, as usual.

In fewer words, it was a very pleasant afternoon at Lima Grace Mercy West Hospital. God knows it wouldn't last long...

-Listen! _Izzie said it so suddenly that everyone else stopped laughing and paid attention._

-Hum... what are we listening to? _Jackson asked giggling._

-Shh! _Izzie cut him putting a finger in front of her lips._

-Izzie? _George asked_. Are you feeling alright?

-Listen... we can almost hear birds singing! _She whispered pointing her finger at the room's window._

The five residents froze and waited for a few seconds.

-I don't mean to spoil the moment but I'm pretty sure those aren't birds... _April said softly._

-PAGERS! _George jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and ran towards the door._

April, Alex, Jackson and Izzie followed him on a hurry and were as panicked when they saw the five pagers buzzing on the corridor's floor, like little animals looking for food. And suddenly the pagers were buzzing everywhere, from the daycare to the roof without forgetting the waiting room, scaring the peace and quiet away.

* * *

-What do we got?

When Chief Owen Hunt entered the trauma room 1, all the doctors already had their hands above the patient.

-Uh, 17-year-old girl hit by a truck while driving her car. _April answered nervously._

-We think there might be some serious internal bleedings,_ Dr. Bailey said._

_-_OK, do we know her name? Do her parents know she's here? _Dr. Hunt asked as if it was a banality._

-Hum...does anyone know? _Dr. Shepherd yelled while flashing a light into the girl's eyes._

Suddenly the room went quiet. April gave inquisitive looks to all the residents which answered her with desolated shrugs.

Owen's face was starting to blush dangerously when Cristina remembered something.

-Oh...wait! I think the paramedic said something about it... Mer, don't you remember? He led you the chart, didn't he?

-Yes he did... Quinn! That's her name! Quinn something... I-I don't remember. He took the chart back and we took her here... Oh, but he did say something about calling her emergency contact!

-Okay, that's good-

-Her spine's been hit, she might be paralyzed! I have to take her up to surgery,_ Dr. Shepherd said, cutting Owen, with a concerned expression._

_-_OR one is clear, someone call the nurses so that they prepare it please! _Owen said loudly._

**_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_**

-BP's dropping,_ Meredith yelled._

-She's coding, get a car right now! _Teddy shouted across the hall._

-Charge to two hundred! _Cristina yelled while getting the pallets._

-Charged to two hundred, _said the nurse._

-Clear?

-Clear!

The young girl's body jumped under the electric shock but then nothing. Her eyes stayed closed.

**_Beep...Beep..._**

-Damn it! Charge to two-fifty!

-Charged to two-fifty.

-Clear?

-Clear!

**_Beep... Beep... Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._**

-We got a heartbeat! _Izzie said looking at the monitor with a hopeful smile._

The cold silence led to an agitated and messy noise as the surgeons saw she responded well to the shock.

Dr. Bailey looked at the monitor.

-Good, we need to get her into an O.R right now, people. Grey, you're scrubbing in! Robins, Shepherd, are you coming?

-Yes!_ Arizona looked at Izzie's and Alex's anxious faces._ Uhh...uhhh...Karev, scrub in!

-Yes! Ha-ha! _Alex jumped of excitement._

-Ugh! Again? _Izzie mumbled._

Alex gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

-Sorry baby!

Izzie smiled at him but she was still a bit bitter.

-Stevens, don't groan! I need you to stay near the front desk and wait for her family to come. Explain what happened and tell them that she's in surgery. _Owen told her harshly. _

Derek hesitated for some minutes.

-Uhh... Lexie! Scrub with me!

-Really? _Lexie asked with a big innocent smile._

-Yes come on, quickly, quickly!_ Derek was already pushing the patient's bed through the doors._

-Come on people let's go, let's go! Move! _Dr. Bailey yelled down the halls pushing the bed towards the elevators._

For the first time, the doctors had a look at the teenager's face. Her skin was bruised and her left cheek was burned, but they could see her frightened blue eyes very clearly.

-It's ok. You're going to be just fine._ Alex held the girl's hand while whispering those words which calmed her down_.

The six surgeons were in front of the elevator when they heard desperate shouts coming from their left.

-No, no, no, but you don't understand! We just got a call! She's our friend! She's blonde, thin, 17 years old, short channel hair, she was in a car accident, and the paramedics told us she was here! Her name's Quinn Fabray!

The high-pitched and nervous voice came from a little brunette in a wedding dress. Behind her a dozen of teenagers were sobbing and biting their nails nervously. The girls were all wearing the same pink dress and the boys were in black suits.

-Rachel! Rachel, look! _One of the girls pointed at the six doctors and the patient in front of the elevator._

-What?_ The wedding dress girl asked nervously._

-It's...it's the dress. It's our dress. That's...that's...Quinn... _The young Asian girl said it sobbing so much that it was very hard to understand, but somehow they all did._

-Hey! Stop! That's our friend! That's Quinn Frabray! Where are you taking her?

The tallest guy, who also seemed to be the groom, yelled down the corridor and ran towards the doctors and the patient in front of the elevator.

-Oh, no, not now. The elevator's here! Alex, take care of this! _Derek said it quickly and closed the elevator's doors before the young man could reach them._

-No! No! Stop! What's happening! _The boy's hands were shaking as he tried to stop the doors desperately._

-WOW, wow dude, stop! Hey listen to me, STOP!_ Alex held the teenager back and slowly pushed him away from there._

All of the other teens were surrounding him now and talking at the same time.

-Please, please, quiet! _Alex said softly._

-No but that _was_ Quinn!_ A Mohawk boy shouted nervously._

-Are you sure? We didn't see her that well!_ A skinny Latino girl yelled._

-Yes! It was definitely the dress!_ A blond guy with an extremely large mouth answered shaking._

-Where is she? Where did they take her? _A boy in a wheelchair asked._

-What happened to her?_ A blue-eyed boy with a very high-pitched voice holding the bouquet asked._

-How is she? Is she going to be ok?_ A small black girl cried._

-OK! Everybody, just SHUT UP! _Alex yelled so hard the whole hospital heard him._ My name is Dr. Karev. Now, if this is really your friend, you need to go talk to someone at the desk so that we can ID her. We're taking her to surgery right now. She has some internal bleedings and we think her spine might've been damaged. She got hit pretty badly but she should make it, we have the best surgeons. Now please go talk to...huh... Oh! _Izzie_! See that girl over there? That's Dr. Stevens. Explain to her who you are and she'll help you. I'm going to go scrub in on your friend's surgery right now but I'll update you as soon as I can, all right?

Suddenly no more noise came out of their mouths. They looked extremely worried and tense but they didn't say a thing. Some were crying, some were holding hands to keep their strength and some tried to put on a brave face.

-Ok... T-Thank you Dr. K-Karev. _The groom-boy said softly._

-That's all right. _Alex replied with a conforting smile._

Alex got in the elevator and went into the ORs floor. He couldn't get the image of those teenage friends holding hands to avoid a breakdown out of his mind. It touched him, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you know, the first chapters are going to be from the Grey's Anatomy characters point of view. The last ones will be from the Glee characters point of view :) Oh, and also, I kept George and Lexie alive because I loved Grey's way more when they were around, the same goes for Izzie. **

* * *

After several hours of surgery Lexie looked tired. She yawned loudly as she was washing her hands next to Meredith and Alex in the scrub room.

-Are you alright Lex?_ Meredith sounded concerned about her sister._

-Oh, yeah, I'm just you knooow..._ Lexie yawned once again, putting her hand in front of mouth._

-A zombie? _Alex said with a smile._

-I was going to say tired._ Lexie cut him quickly._ Do I look that awful? _She asked Meredith._

-Hum... no. No! You look great! _Meredith said trying not to upset her sister._

-Oh, really? That bad?_ Lexie replied worried._

-What happened? Were you on call last night? _Alex asked as he took out his scrubs stained with blood._

-No, I wasn't. I just didn't get much sleep last nighhht,_ she replied yawning a third time._

Suddenly Derek opened the door and came in.

-Already tired Dr. Grey? _He asked Lexie._

-Oh no no no no! _She replied with the biggest smile._ Nope! Huh, tired? What's that word, right? _She laughed._ Me tired? Never! No, no!

Derek gave Meredith an inquiring look to which she responded with a discrete shrug.

-Okay, then._ He said as Lexie was still smiling at him._ Karev, is the family...hum... here?

-Well, I-I don't know about the family but her friends should still be here. Do you want me to... update them?

-I guess it's too late for an update. It's better if I go talk to them...

* * *

Izzie was leaning against the central desk of the nurses' station. She was holding a pen between her fingers and slowly biting its top.

-Watcha doiiin?

She jumped of surprise when George's happy voice came out of nowhere. Putting a hand against her chest she looked to his smiley face behind her.

-Jeez, George. There are enough heart attacks here; you don't need to add mine to the list.

-Sorry, Iz.

-You better be! Anyway, what are _you_ doing here, aren't you supposed to be taking care of some trauma or whatever with Hunt?

-Two words: April Kepner. Faster than a rabbit, brighter than a horse.

-I don't think horses are that bright...

-Whatever, Iz! She's the devil! She's taken every single case that comes through those doors. Whether it's a back pain or a car crash; she's everywhere! She's like a…a…SMIGGLE!

-I don't think smiggles are "everywhere"...

-Just listen to my story, would you!

-Right, sorry! But then, if she's such a monster why do you look so...h- happy?

-Because,_ he said with excitement_, I have a plan!

-Oooh, tell me about it! _Izzie replied happily._

-Well, it's quite simple: while she's over there sweating and running across the halls, I'm here chatting with you and observing life in a hospital. It's actually really interesting! Did you know that the patient in 208 used to be an extra in Downtown Abbey? I know right! Crazy!

-Oh, wow, George. Tha-that is a **GREAT** strategy! _Izzie said sarcastically._

-_Ha-ha-ha._ Well, we'll see when red smiggle over there gets tired and can't work anymore, WE'LL SEE!

-Sure...

-Anyway, you haven't told me!

-What? What are you talking about?_ Izzie's pupils suddenly dilated which meant she was either edgy, either keeping a secret, either both._

-Whatchaa doin?

-Oh...that!_ As her eyes gained a normal form she looked relieved._ Well, I'm watching the kids over there. They're waiting for their friend to come out of surgery; you know, the car crash from this morning…

-Oh, right...Wow, i-is that them?

As he said it George pointed to a small group of people sitting together. Most of them were biting their nails or scratching their hair. They all looked upset and worried. In the middle, the brunette in the wedding dress was walking in circles, faster and faster. The tall guy who appeared to be her groom was trying to calm her down and making her sit but she would only shake her head edgily.

-But, that's a wedding dress she's wearing, isn't it? _George asked looking confused._

-Strange, right? I tried to ask them but none would tell me. I guess they're really worried about their friend.

-No, but look: the girls are all in pink straight dresses, the guys in fancy suits and that one is even holding a bouquet! If that's not a wedding than damn momma, what is one?

-Well...you never know. It may be a party theme or something. The kids these days...

-Wow, Izzie Stevens you sound like my mom!

-Huh? What? Why-why would you say that? I-I'm not a mom! Huh! And I'm definitely not your mom, am I right? Am I right? _She laughed nervously._

Before George could add anything Derek got out of the lift and came straight to them.

-Stevens! Has the family arrived yet? You know, from this morning's trauma?

-Uhh, no. Not yet. But her friends are over there.

-I know that but I can't tell them before the family. It's the protocol…

-Did the surgery go well? _George asked._

-Not that well...

-Oh, but actually you _should_ tell them! I think one of them is listed as her emergency contact and since the family can't be reached... _Izzie said._

-Really? Give me her chart.

-There you go, _Izzie said while passing the blue chart to Derek._

-Ta-ta-ta-dum-dum-yeah...Oh, there. Emergency contact: **Rachel Berry.**

-Yes?

As soon as Derek said those words the young bride and all the other teenagers spun their heads abruptly.

-Ra-Rachel Berry? _Derek repeated doubting._

-Yes! Yes, that's me!

The brunette replied anxiously as she came closer to the three doctors, followed by the groom and all their other friends.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, that's me. _She said desperately._ What is it? Is it Quinn? Is her surgery over?

The tall guy put a soft hand on her arm and said to her:

-Hey, baby, calm down. Let the doctor speak.

In a rough gesture she shook his hand off her arm and replied angrily:

-Finn, let go of me! You aren't helping at all! Quinn could be dead right now and...

-Would you two just cut your crap already and let him speak or do I have to pull a Lima Heights? _A Latino girl yelled, cutting their argument quickly._

-I assume you are Ms. Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray's emergency contact._ Derek picked up._

-Yes, as I already told you, that's me.

-Good, I'm Dr. Shepherd. I'm a neurosurgeon. I just came out of your friend's surgery. Now, I must tell you she had several internal bleedings and her spine was hit. Dr. Bailey and Dr. Robins, our general and pediatrician surgeons managed to control and repair her internal damage. So she should be fine on that point.

As they all sighed and started to smile, Derek continued more severe.

-I did my best to repair her nervous system but her spine had been hit too badly and she lost function of both her legs. I-I'm sorry.

Suddenly the whole room went quiet. They all looked at each other. Some were shaking their heads showing that they couldn't believe the news. Others held hands with their partner, looking for some strength. After a few seconds they were all tearing up.

-Is-is it permanent? _A boy in a wheelchair finally asked._

-We don't know yet we'll have to see how she responds when she wakes up. From what I observed, I think that with intense physical therapy she could eventually gain function again. But, as I said, we'll have to wait for her to wake up...

-So can we see her? _A Mohawk boy asked sharply._

-She just came out of surgery and she hasn't woken up already so I don't think it's a good idea. She's not breathing on her own, her skin is mostly bruised and she's covered with bandages from the cuts, it might be too shocking for you to see her that way.

-But...she will wake up, won't she? _An Asian girl asked while sobbing quietly._

-It was quite a heavy procedure. There's always a risk that she might not...

Before Derek could finish his sentence three of the girls burst down in tears. All the others tried to comfort them except from the little brunette who was staring at the ground, hands shaking.

Derek looked to Izzie for help.

-Rachel? Rachel?_ Izzie whispered while touching her crossed arms._

The young girl turned her sad eyes to Izzie.

-That's your name, right? _Rachel_?

She nodded in silence.

-OK, good. Look, I know it's difficult but you need to talk to Dr. Shepherd about some forms that you'll have to fill... Do-do you know what I mean?

-N-no. _She said quietly._

-But you're her emergency contact. I'm sure she talked to you about...hum... her "choices" when she listed you as so.

-I-I didn't know... She never told me I was her contact. I don't even know why she picked me... Sh-she didn't even like me last year an-and now...

-You, you didn't know? _Derek asked her._

-No-o...I found out when the paramedics called me... I have no idea what to do...

-Well, do you know how we can join her family?

-Her parents are di-divorced and I don't think she's seen her dad since she was pregnant a-and her mom is out of the country. She told me she's been living by herself for a couple months now...

-She was pregnant you said? _Izzie asked interested._

-Yes, two years ago.

-Do you know what hospital she delivered her baby in?

-Well I wasn't there but I-I think it was here…

-It was. _An African-American girl said._ I remember. You guys were all in the waiting room and I was with her... I held her hand...

-Good, that's good. We should have a record of her somewhere. Hum...George why don't you go find out?_ Derek said smiling to comfort all of them. _We need to know if she signed a DNR. _He whispered near to George who nodded immediately._

-Right away, sir!_ George said loudly as he left the room._

-Izzie, you stay here with them. I need to check on the patient.

-No, but Dr. Shepherd! I-I've been here all morning… Maybe Dr. Robins needs me, y-you never know.

-Do you want off this case?

-Hum…

As Izzie tried to finish her sentence she glanced at those teenagers shaking and sobbing in silence next to her. They all looked lost and scared. Some unknown maternal instinct made her grin at that sight. She turned her head back to Derek and said softly:

-Never mind. I-I'll stick with this case. Just tell Dr. Robins to page me if she needs anything, please.

-All right. I'll see you soon then._ Derek grinned back at her while walking towards the staircase._

* * *

**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…**

Alex was standing next to the monitor, staring at it. Izzie, Meredith and Christina walked down the hall giggling at some joke. After 2 am, all subtlety was gone. The conversations went from monkeys and bananas to flying cows. Whereas, when they passed room 113 and saw Alex it all stopped.

-No change, huh?_ Izzie whispered._

She reached to her husband's hand and petted it, smiling at him. He turned his head and looked deep into her eyes. Alex grinned at the sight of her beautiful hair and kind eyes. He still could not believe that she had chosen him to spend the rest of her life with; even though he never let that thought show out loud.

-Hum…no. Shepherd thinks she might not make it through the night. _He answered quietly._

-Is that the girl from this morning? _Cristina asked._

-Yeah… _Meredith replied._

-I wonder what she looks like. _Izzie said looking at the patient's face._

Her face was entirely bruised. She had scars all over her cheeks. Her eyes were so swollen that she could barely open them. Her jaw had a large wound that went from her left ear to her chin. She barely looked like a human being. Her hair, though, had a bland but still golden color.

-She has hazel eyes._ Alex said distantly._

-Did Sloan check her out?_ Cristina asked interested._

-I think so. I saw him working on her portrait earlier. _Meredith said._

-Ooh! That's interesting! Is Avery on it?

-Wha-no? _Meredith exclaimed surprised._

-Yep. That's what you heard. Teddy wants me off a bit. She says I have to…hum… "Explore my options". So I'm going with plastics this week!_ Cristina sarcastically answered._

She had that special grin on her face. The one she made on delicate situations. Frozen and warm at the same time, it made Cristina look like a nicer version of the Joker, in some way.

-Izzie, hum… We h-have to go. Bailey wants us at the E.R._ Meredith said while looking at her pager and putting it back in her pocket_.

-Oh, sure. Go ahead; I'll be down there in a minute. _Izzie replied smiling._

-OK. Bye, Alex. C'mon Cristina.

As Meredith and Cristina left the room, Izzie let go of Alex's hand and crossed her arms. She looked quite edgy. Alex stopped staring at the patient and looked up to his wife.

-Everything alright?_ He asked concerned._

-Oh…yeah, yeah. What 'bout you? Y-you look sad…

-This case … I-I just really want her to wake up, you know? I looked into her eyes and I saw so many things... It'd be stupid if she died.

-You're cute. W-when you're worried about your patients, you're cute.

-Oh, Iz… _He said grinning._

-No, but I get it. I was with her friends earlier. There's something about these kids… They seem so…so…adult, you know? They wanted to stay over the night but I sent them home. Although I think one of them is still down there. You know the bridal one?

-Oh, yeah. What's that about?

-I don't know… I guess she was pretty good friends with this Quinn girl.

-What's her name?

-The bride? Oh, hum…Rachel. Rachel...Cherry or Merry. Something like that.

-It's Berry. Rachel Berry.

Those last words came out of nowhere. Izzie and Alex looked at each other, surprised. She looked around the room but there wasn't anybody. Suddenly, Alex glanced at the patient.

-Oh-Oh-Oh! Izzie, Izzie, look!

As she turned her head back she saw the girl blinking several times quickly.

-Oh, god!_ She pulled her small flashlight out of her pocket and looked into her eyes._

-Quinn? Quinn, can you hear me? Can you talk? Can you move your hand? C-Can you see me? _Alex asked as he squeezed her hand._

Before Izzie could say anything Quinn's body started to move entirely. Not in a good way, though. She was trembling as if an earthquake was passing through Lima.

-She's seizing! Page Shepherd,** NOW!**

_"What if we knew things before they would happen? Would we change them? Would we turn right instead of left? Would we stop when we must've had? If our lives were in our hands, there would be no accidents, no deaths, no wrong choices, no humiliations, but no surprises either. If we had done everything right, would we still get to this point?"** Voice over by Meredith Grey slowly fades off…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update my story. I was traveling in Europe and did not have my computer with me! Anyway, here is the third chapter! The songs mentioned are _The Scientist _by _Coldplay _and _Open Your Eyes _by _Snow Patrol. _Oh, and also thank you so much for the kind reviews. It means so much to me!**

* * *

It was almost 10 AM when Rachel woke up. She rubbed her eyes slowly as she stretched out. She stood up and sat cross-legged on her bed. Something was wrong. She felt tired. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. At that moment, Rachel didn't recognize herself. Who was that ringed eyes and tangled hair girl staring at her? What had happened to Rachel Berry? The one who got up at 5 am every morning and practiced her solos was gone…

A buzzing sound got the brunette out of her thoughts. She reached out to her phone on the bedside table. Rachel stared at it for about a minute. The phone kept ringing and she kept looking at it indifferently. The young brunette gazed at the picture on the screen. It showed Finn kissing her right in the middle of the Nationals' stage in 2011. After many hesitations, she finally answered it.

-Hello? _She said tonelessly._

-Rachel! Hi, it's me! Did I wake you up?_ Finn answered in a soft voice. There were a lot of noises behind him as if he were in a crowded place_.

-No, it's fine. I-I had just woken up._ She continued in a small voice._

-Oh, good. H-How are you feeling today?

-Hum…n-not that good. But better, I guess. _She said lying so that Finn wouldn't worry._

-Well, that's good, right?_ He replied happily._

-I guess…

-So, I talked to your dads and they said I could pass by after school a-and maybe we could go to the hospital b-but only if you want to.

-Oh… I-I don't know. Is anybody else going?

-Well Kurt said he'd maybe join so that means Blaine will probably be there too.

-C-can I talk to him?

-To Kurt?

-Yes…I-I just need to ask him something…

-Oh, ok, s-sure. I just need to find him…Oh, hey KURT! Come here! Rachel wants to talk to you.

-Oh-oh, ok! Hey, Rachel._ Kurt said taking Finn's phone._

As she heard his high-pitched but soft voice, Rachel grinned.

-Hey. I-I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to ask you if you were really going to see Quinn today…

-Well, yeah, I was going to. Why?

-D-do you think I should come?

-I don't know, Rachel. That's up to you. I mean, it has been four days already and you're the only one who hasn't visited her yet.

-I know… I want to, but I-I can't. I mean, just the thought of her on that bed makes me sick a-and I don't know what to say to her…_ Rachel started sobbing._

-Hey, hey, don't cry. It's ok. It's ok. You know, I didn't want to go there either. Everyone has to take his time, right? Don't worry about it, ok?

-Ok… _She said still sobbing._

-Promise me?

-I-I promise.

-Ok, then. Listen I'm passing you Finn-

-Don't.

-What?

-I-I don't want to talk to him, n-not like this. He'll know I'm crying and I don't want to worry him…

-What do I do then? _Kurt whispered so that Finn wouldn't hear him._

-J-just tell him I had to go. And that he doesn't need to call me back. I-I'll call him…

-O-ok. Whatever you say. Well, take care of yourself Berry. Don't let that annoying voice of yours drown in tears, you hear me?

-Yeah, ok. _She replied giggling._

-Good! Well, bye then. I miss you!

-I miss you too. Bye, Kurt.

Kurt sighed as he hung up.

-Hey, no, wait! I-I wanted to talk to her! _Finn yelled angrily._

-Wow, wow, calm down! She had to go, ok? Her dads needed her or something. She said she'd call you back as soon as she can and,_ Kurt hesitated before continuing his sentence_, and t-that she loves you and misses you very much.

-Oh…S-she didn't say that last part, did she? _Finn asked in a broken voice._

-W-well not in those_ exact_ words…but she meant it! I swear! _Kurt told him in a cheerful tone._

-If you say so… _Finn replied almost tearing up._

-A-are you all right, Finn?

-Oh, yeah, yeah. It's been a rough week, that's all. _He said wiping his tears away with his sleeve_.

-I know… But, hey, don't worry! You know Rachel, right? Big drama queen! _ Kurt said smiling at his brother._

-Yeah…I-I guess you're right. It's just different this time, you know? _Finn replied with a glimpse of a smile._

-C'mon. We're going to be late for Glee. _Kurt said walking next to his big brother towards the choir room._

* * *

When the Hummel-Hudson brothers arrived they stared at the choir room. Usually filled with laughter and loud chats, this time it was quiet. No one was playing the piano or the drums. They were all sitting on the red chairs in silence.

Tina was biting her lower lip so that she wouldn't start crying.

Mike, next to his girlfriend, was holding her hand tight.

Mercedes was sitting in the row behind them next to Sam and Puck. The three of them were glancing at the ground with tired eyes.

At Mike's left were Artie, Sugar and Rory. They all looked sad but Artie did the most.

Behind them Brittany and Santana were sitting next to each other holding hands. Santana was taping her foot edgily at the ground.

By last, Blaine was sitting in the piano's seat. He was drawing figures with his fingers on the piano, a wistful look printed on his face.

He smiled at Kurt who sat next to his boyfriend, petting his hand.

Finn stood in the doorway, not knowing where to sit. He finally decided to sit next to Puck as Will came in.

Will dropped his bag on the piano and leaned on it, next to Kurt and Blaine. All eyes were on him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. This had been going on for a few days now. It was Thursday and Rachel was still absent. Quinn had been on the hospital for four days. And Will had nothing good enough to tell his kids.

-Look, Mr. Shue, y-you don't need to say anything. I mean, we all know what's going on. You don't need to remind us that Berry's gone M.I.A or that Quinn's a vegetable. We-we all know that already and you would just make it sound creepy or weird, anyway, so... No offense._ Santana said in a nicer way than usually._

Before Will could defend himself Mercedes added in a small voice.

-Santana's right, Mr. Shue. It's already too hard just knowing it and going through the day with it on the back of our minds…

-I guess you're right. Sometimes talking about it isn't that helpful. _Mr. Shue said nodding._

-Singing could be. _Tina said._

All eyes turned to her.

-I-I don't know if it's a good idea but I just wanted to sing this song to Quinn…_ she said while getting up and standing next to the piano. _Blaine, would you please? _Tina said as she gave him the score._

Blaine started playing the soft notes on the piano next to Kurt. All eyes were on Tina.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart_

As Tina stopped singing to restore her breath, Mercedes stood up and started singing softly.

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

Mercedes and Tina were leaning on each other in the center of the room. As they both started crying, Kurt sang the next lines.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
_

He was then joined by Blaine who kept playing the piano.

_Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

Santana stood up, followed by Brittany and leaned on the piano singing in a smooth tone.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
_

Then Puck and Sam got up, singing in harmony.

_Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.  
_

Mike pushed Artie who sang the next lines to the middle of the room, followed by Rory and Sugar.

_So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start_

After a few hesitations, Finn finally stood up and joined the rest of the Glee Club.

_ Running in circles, chasing in tails  
Coming back as we are.  
_

The New Directions were all leaning on each other. As they all wept, they sang as loud as they could.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.  
Oooooohhh... __Oooooooooooohhhhhh..._

As they sang the last note, they all hugged. Mr. Shue clapped while wiping his tears away.

-Guys, that was truly amazing… Y-you know what? We should just go. Quinn needs to hear this… Get your bags, I'm taking you all to the hospital!

* * *

-What do you mean someone's already here? _Will asked the nurse confused._

-Well, a visitor came in a few minutes before you and you will have to wait, sir. _The nurse answered bitterly._

-Could you at least tell us who it is? I-I mean, we've been her only visitors, since her mom's still out of the country and her father doesn't seem to care… _Puck asked._

-Oh, hey! The Glee Club! Are you guys here to see Quinn?

As they heard Izzie's excited voice, the New Directions all sighed, relieved. She was walking towards them followed by her interns holding piles of charts.

-Dr. Stevens, it's nice to see you. _Will said as he shook her hand._

-Wow, it's nice to see you all! By the way, I love your new hair Mercedes! And Kurt, tell me about those golden pants WHOOO!

They all laughed at Izzie's funny facial expressions. Every day one or two of them would come to see Quinn; therefor it became part of the routine to chat with Dr. Stevens after or before the visit. Some liked those chats more than others. But somehow, Izzie managed to gain their trust. Of course, after Kurt and Mercedes' first visit she had all the information on the Glee Club to provide to the FBI the most precise record ever made. She knew all about the Quinn-Puck-Finn baby drama, the flash romance between Kurt and Brittany, the Rachel Berry house party and its consequences, the Unicorn phase at McKinley, and many more gossips.

If you're thinking she kept it all to herself, as promised, you're way wrong. There was a reason why no one watched soap operas anymore at the hospital; the New Directions tales had won way more popularity than lousy actors screaming at each other and giving smell-the-fart looks on a tiny television screen. In any floor it was the number one subject. Groups even formed over it. Everyone had their own favorite couple. Sam and Mercedes were more popular with the doctors, for some mysterious reason. As for the nurses, no need to say Kurt and Blaine were their favorites. The patients,_ au contraire_, were torn between Tina and Mike and Brittany and Santana. Without even knowing, the William McKinley High Glee Club had given to the Lima Grace - Mercy West Hospital a brand new life.

-So, we kind of wanted to go see Quinn all together, you know? _Tina told Izzie._

-We practiced a song for her and we think it could help. _Santana added grinning._

-Oh, well, sure! T-That's actually a great idea! _Izzie replied enthusiastically._

-I heard that songs help refreshing the memory._ One of Izzie's interns whispered behind his charts._

-Yes, I think you're right! I'll just have to ask Dr. Shepherd first but I'm sure he'll agree. _Izzie replied happily._

-Well, we asked the nurse if we could go a-and she told us Quinn already had a visitor. _Sam said._

-O-Oh, really? That's weird…Hum….Oh! ALEX!_ Izzie waved at her husband who was coming out of a lift._

As he walked towards her, Izzie asked him:

-Do you know who is visiting Quinn Fabray right now?

-Hum…Quinn Fabray? Let me see… Yeah, yeah, it was a girl I think she went with Lexie. Why?

-They wanted to know. _Izzie said pointing at the New Directions._

-Oh, right… Well, actually, I'm pretty sure it's someone you know well. _Alex said to them smiling mysteriously._

* * *

The doctor next to Rachel on the elevator was biting her nails nervously as they climbed up. Suddenly, she realized Rachel was staring at her and immediately hid her fingers behind her back and cleared her throat softly.

Rachel observed the doctor. She hadn't seen her before. She had long and straight brown hair. Her eyes were very dark but kind. As Rachel observed her more closely, she noticed her eyes were really puffy and ringed. She was sniffing every 5 seconds. Rachel grinned at that vision. Not because it made her laugh, nor because she was mean, but simply because she saw a pure reflection of herself a couple hours ago.

-Here._ Rachel softly said to the doctor giving her a tissue._

-O-Oh…thanks. _She replied grinning._

As she blew her nose loudly, Rachel giggled.

-Sorry. _The doctor replied laughing._

-Don't worry. I know what it's like… I-I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Berry.

-I'm Dr. Grey. Hum…Lexie. Lexie Grey.

They smiled at each other knowing that something clicked between them.

-Do you work with Quinn? I mean, do you treat her or something… _Rachel asked._

-Oh, hum, yeah. I'm on her case. On the neurology team. With Dr. Shepherd.

-Oh, yeah. I remember him. So, h-how is she?

-Is it the first time you visit her?_ Lexie asked after a short break._

-Yeah…I-I wanted to come before but I just couldn't. _Rachel replied almost tonelessly._

-Oh, hey, don't worry. _Believe me_; I know how hard it can be to recover after a tragedy… Did you know her well?

-I did…I mean, I think I did. I don't really know anymore.

-You know, I think it's a good thing that you came._ Lexie said smiling at Rachel._

-I guess it is. _Rachel replied quietly._

When the elevator's doors opened, Rachel followed Lexie into the fifth floor.

-We put her on the pediatric area since she's a minor. Come on, I'll show you her room. _Lexie said as she walked down a hall._

They passed through many doors. Rachel watched the blue walls curiously. When Lexie finally stopped in front of room 113, Rachel's heart started beating way too fast. She breathed loudly and tried to calm herself down.

-Are you okay, Rachel?_ Lexie asked as she was about to open the door._

-Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just, open it.

-Alright, then._ Lexie said as she turned the handle and pushed the door softly._

-I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, just call my me. I'll be on the room next door. _She added and closed the door after Rachel took two shaky steps forward._

The young brunette who used to be so strong and fierce suddenly felt her whole world breaking into pieces. For a couple minutes the only sounds in the room were the **_beeps_** coming out of Quinn's monitor. Rachel stood there, next to Quinn's bed; helpless, hopeless. As she got over the initial shock, the young Jewish girl came closer to Quinn. She pulled a chair and sat next to Quinn's head resting on the blue pillow. The tubes coming in and out of her mouth scared Rachel a bit.

Her eyes were closed; she wasn't breathing on her own, her hair was a mess, her face was covered with scars, her jaw was broken, her fingers were almost all broken too, her legs didn't work anymore and her eyes were closed. They had been closed since Sunday, since the surgery. It was Thursday, now. They were still closed. They could be closed forever.

When that last thought crossed her mind, tears streamed down on Rachel cheeks. She held Quinn's left hand tight and calmed herself down.

«Hi, Quinn. It's me, Rachel. _She said in a whisper._ I guess it's silly of me to wait for you to answer that... L-look, Quinn I-I don't know what to tell you. I've been imagining this scene in my head for days and I could never come up with something decent to tell you… I just wish you would look at me, you know? Even if it's like you used to in sophomore year. T-those were pretty scary looks!_ She laughed._ I-I just miss it. I miss it so much. »

Rachel took a deep breath before continuing.

« Look, I feel like I'm just wasting your time talking endlessly here… So, I thought maybe you'd like to hear me sing a bit. You know that I love metaphors… well, this is the opposite. Don't take it as a metaphor. J-just listen…»

She took a second deep breath and started singing in a low tone.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old  
_

Rachel tightened Quinn's hand as she moved on to the next verse.

_ The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine  
_

Rachel was now looking deep into Quinn's eyes, even though they remained closed. Before she even started to sing the chorus, she shed many tears.

_ Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Get u-_

Rachel stopped singing for a bit and wiped her tears away. Then, she picked up in a soft tone.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
_

Rachel started cuddling Quinn's soft hair, sobbing even more.

_ Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine  
_

As she kept crying, she sang the next lines in a strong and loud voice.

_ Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Rachel took a small breath and closed her eyes. In a soft and quiet voice, she almost whispered in Quinn's ear the next two lines.__

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you

After another deep breath, Rachel opened her kind and puffy eyes. She sighed loudly and tore up after seeing Quinn as asleep as before. She tightened her hand one last time and left the room with a quiet goodbye, closing the door behind her.

Once she got out, Rachel leaned on the blue wall on the hall and wept loudly. One more time, she took a deep breath and walked towards the lifts.

A part of her had hoped that Quinn would've opened her eyes after hearing that song. She had hoped that Quinn would've recognized her voice, that Quinn would've felt her hand and that it would've gave her the strength to wake up. But none of that had happened. Sleeping Beauty kept sleeping…

-Face it, Rachel Berry; your life isn't a cliché movie. _Rachel said to herself before the elevator's doors closed up. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, here is the fourth chapter, I hope you guys like it! I know it's a really short one but that's the point... :) Thanks again for the reviews, I'm thinking of writing many more chapters now!**

* * *

- Izzie, are you ok?_ Lexie asked as she entered the fifth floor bathroom._

- Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks._ Izzie replied sharply._

She was sitting in the bathroom floor, against the wall. Her eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted. Lexie kneeled down in front of her. Izzie looked up and stared at Lexie for a minute. The brunette noticed that she was holding a small rectangular box in her hand.

- Oh…Izzie, i-is that what I think it is?_ Lexie asked in a soft tone pointing at the box._

Izzie hesitated a few times and then just gave the box to Lexie instead of building up an explanation. The young resident stared at it for a minute. Slowly she read the words printed on big characters:_ CLEARBLUE, over 99% accurate._

- Izzie… oh my god, a-are you? _She asked excited after pulling a white and long object out of it and seeing the blue cross on it._

- Well…it is the third I've taken… _Izzie answered grinning._

- Oh, oh! That's **AMAZING**! Congratulations! _Lexie yelled of excitement._

- Is it?_ Izzie softly said while laughing and wiping tears away with her sleeve._

- YES! I'm so happy for you, Iz! _Lexie quickly replied and hugged Izzie tight._

- Thank you! _Izzie said as she pulled off from Lexie's hug._

- Oh, h-have you told Alex yet?

- N-no. Actually,_ Izzie took a deep breath_; you're the first one to know.

- Really? Wow! Well, I'm sure you and Alex are going to be wonderful parents!

- Yeah? I-I hope so.

* * *

They both were standing up now with happy tears in their eyes. Lexie was about to add something when the pagers' noises interrupted her. The two doctors took them out of their pockets and stared at them.

- It's 911_… Izzie murmured._

- For Quinn Fabray. _Lexie added in a shaky voice._

When Lexie and Izzie arrived in room 113, it was already full with doctors. Well, not exactly. Interns.

- Look at me?

- Can you hear me?

- Squeeze my hand if you hear me!

- Can you see the flashlight? Look at it!

- Squeeze my hand!

- Look at me!

- Hear me!

- Look-

- Hear-

- Squeez-

- Flashlight-

- Loo-

- STOP! Everybody STOP! I want all of you out of here!

Derek's face was as red as a tomato when he yelled those words.

- Move! Quickly! _He screamed at the interns getting out of the room._ Stevens, page Robins _again_, and Bailey and Meredith too. Grey, close the door and the curtains.

After they both executed his orders, Derek turned to Quinn, lying on her bed next to him.

- Good morning._ He softly said with his most charming smile_. It's good to have you back, Miss Fabray.

Izzie and Lexie looked at each other, surprised. They came near the bed and gasped together. Before they could say anything, the door opened abruptly and Arizona came in, breathless.

- I'-I-m sor-ry, I w-as in su-surge-ry._ She said restoring her breath._

Derek looked at her smiling.

- S-so, is it tru-oh my god! _Arizona gasped when she saw Quinn._ Hi, there! _She said smiling._

- Can you hear us? _Derek softly asked._

- Y-yes.

Her voice was weak, almost toneless, but still, it was there. _She was there._ Her hazel eyes were wide open. She was breathing in and breathing out. She was there. She had been in a coma for three weeks now. Her scars had started to heal and her jaw was no longer broken. She still had bruises all over her face and her body but they had gotten smaller. Quinn was starting to look more like she used to.

- Oh! _Lexie couldn't hold it._ She's t-talking. You, you're talking!

- That's amazing,_ Izzie added while Arizona and Derek were doing a quick exam on Quinn_. I mean… yesterday we thought you wouldn't even make it and now y-you're here!

- A true medical miracle._ Derek said, still smiling._

- Oh! Oh! W-we should call her friends, I-I mean,_ your_ friends, Quinn!_ Lexie said jumping of excitement._

- I don't know if that's such a good idea, we should let her get some rest before_… Arizona said._

- Yeah, especially after what happened with the interns! _Izzie said while checking Quinn's monitor._

- What was that, anyway?_ Derek asked, putting his flashlight back into his right pocket._

- Oh, I don't know…someone must've paged them, or something. _Izzie said._

- They were doing rounds. _Dr. Bailey declared as she entered the room followed by Meredith._

- They were doing rounds with _me_ actually, _Meredith picked up._ And I got paged on a surgery so I left them five seconds alone until Cristina would come and pick them up.

- And during those five seconds she woke up. _Derek guessed._

- Yes! They're like puppies; you can't let them out of their leashes. Well, angry puppies._ Meredith replied getting closer to Quinn._

Six doctors were now surrounding Quinn. She could not move much but she could see them very clearly.

- Well, it was about time! We were almost giving up on you, Quinn. _Miranda softly said to Quinn, while she picked up her chart and looked at it._

- Now, I know you've just woken up, but you need to do this, please. Can you move your fingers?_ Derek softly said as he held Quinn's left hand._

The expression on Quinn's face showed she was trying to but nothing happened. All the doctors looked at each other, concerned.

- D-did it work? _She asked quietly._

- N-no. _Izzie answered softly._

- But, c-can you feel me ? Can you feel my hand on yours ?_ Derek asked as he tightened her hand._

- N-not really… _Quinn replied._

- What about your toes? _Derek asked._

Once again, she tried but did not succeed. As the doctors' looks got worse, she started to freak out. Quinn's eyes showed that she did not understand a thing about what has happening. She seemed panicked and lost. Seeing that, the six doctors in the room smiled, trying to comfort her, but that nice gesture just freaked her out a bit more.

- Don't worry Quinn. It will _all_ come back, _Miranda nicely said tightening the girl's hand._

- Who?_ Her voice had gained a bit of strength but was still very shaky._

- What? _Derek asked._

- W-what did you say? _Quinn asked turning her head to Dr. Bailey_

- I-I said that it would all come back and that you don't need to worry. _Miranda repeated questioning the rest of the doctors with a look._

- No, I know that. I-I heard it. _Quinn picked up._ But, what did you call me?

- Q-Quinn. I called you Quinn._ Miranda softly answered, staring at Derek._

- W-why? You all have called me like that…Is-is it my name?_ Quinn asked worried._

- Don't you know?_ Lexie asked quietly._

- No, I-I don't. _I don't._ _Quinn replied panicking_.

- Hey, hey, look at me. Calm down. Now, that_ is_ your name._ Derek said in a serious tone._ Lucy Quinn Fabray. Your friends told us you preferred Quinn.

- What friends?


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _Here is the fifth chapter guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! If you have any feedback or would like to suggest something, please review or send me a private message! I think this is going to be a 10 chapters story :)**

* * *

When Lexie entered in room 113 she turned on the lights. As she did every day at 5 am, Dr. Grey checked the monitor, then the chart and then she tried to wake up Quinn for the morning exam. It took her a little time but when Lexie realized Quinn wasn't on her bed, her heart stopped. She threw the sheets and pillows in the air as if Quinn was hiding behind them, which, obviously, she was not. She looked under her bed; no one. She searched in the bathroom; no one. Desperately, Lexie ran down the halls of the whole floor looking for her patient. After 20 exhausting minutes of intense search, the young resident spotted a wheelchair parked right in the middle of the hospital's bridge. She sighed of relief when she recognized her patient's Chanel haircut.

-Don't-e-ver-d-do-tha-t-to-m-me-a-gain. _Lexie breathlessly said, as she got near Quinn. _

-Sorry. _Quinn answered with her cutest smile._

-Y-yeah, y-you better be! _Lexie said trying to scold Quinn._

As she observed her doctor seeking for oxygen, Quinn giggled. Lexie stared at her and laughed too. Both of them kept laughing for several minutes. Quinn was wiping happy tears from her eyes and Lexie could not stop herself from cracking up. Their sudden hilarity was very understandable if you looked back at their past couple weeks.

* * *

Let's start with Quinn.

Ever since the doctors had discovered her sudden amnesia she'd been going for CTs, scans and MRIs all day long. After 4 days of intense exams and deep reflections, the neurology, pediatrics and general surgeon decided not to cut and just wait for her memory to come back. They were all counting on The New Direction's help for that. Derek, Izzie, Arizona, Meredith, Alex; everyone was hoping that the riddles they'd tell Quinn would give her life back to her. Knowing that and the fact that the whole hospital had taken a special care for Quinn, we can all imagine their surprise when she said no. Even after losing herself on a car crash, Quinn did not lose one thing: her stubbornness. She did not want to see her friends. Not one of them. Disappointed, the doctors left the room and never insisted again. Only Lexie stayed with Quinn. She was leaning on the door, arm crossed. Quinn was sitting on her wheelchair in front of the room's window. She could see Lexie's reflection on the glass. Quinn didn't want to turn her head and face her. She lowered it instead and bit her nails nervously.

-You don't have to see them, you know_. Lexie softly started saying._

-I know. _Quinn answered sharply._

-But you do have to hear them. Or even smell them.

-W-what are you saying? _Quinn softly asked rising up her head_.

-I'm saying that you _need_ something to help you remember. But, that it doesn't necessarily need to be the sight of your friends.

Lexie answered as she walked to her patient. When she reached her, she crouched next to her and squeezed her hand. Quinn was biting her lower lip with all her strength but still tears started to stream down her face.

-What if I don't want to remember? _Quinn mumbled between her tears._

-W-why wouldn't you?

-B-because, I'm in a wheelchair; because I have scarves all over me a-and because-_she stopped for a minute and took a deep breath_- I'm scared.

-Oh, honey, you don't need to be scared! _Lexie said trying to comfort her._

-B-but I am. I'm not a third of the person I used to be and it freaks me out.

-How can you be so sure of that?

-Because I know it. I _feel _it. But I'm not sure if that's a good thing though…

-What do you mean?

-Well…I'm not sure if I still want to be that person. I feel like I'm trapped inside someone else's body. I don't know this Quinn Fabray. I don't know why she didn't like to be called Lucy. I have no idea of her favorite color or her best friend's name, if she even has one! I don't even know why she was driving that car or where she was going to that day. I don't know her friends. A-and they don't know me. The only people I know and I can trust are you a-and Izzie. Oh, and also, Alex, Meredith, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Robins. That's all. It's enough. You're all I need for now.

-Look, Quinn, I cannot imagine how horrible amnesia must feel. But, do you really want to stay like this, ignoring your life and the people you love? Is that how you want to feel forever?

-_This_ is not ignorance. This is a chance to start over; to live a new life, a fresh one.

-What about your mother?

-All I know about that woman is that she comes here every night while I'm asleep and looks at me. She doesn't touch me, she doesn't talk to me. She's repulsed. Repulsed by this stupid chair, and these stupid scars! _Quinn yelled those words so loud you could feel her soul coming out of her mouth. _

-Quinn, you know some people just aren't so comfortable on situations like this one-

-Don't. Please, Lexie, I need you to be on my side this time. I need you. I need a friend. _Quinn murmured those last words almost tonelessly._

-Alright_. Lexie said cuddling her hair_. I'm here. I'm your friend.

They both stared at each other for several minutes until Izzie came in.

-Oh, I-I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?

-Not at all. _Quinn said smiling after she quickly wiped her tears away_. Come in, what's up?

Izzie gave a quick look at the room and, after realizing no one else was there, she sighed and smiled.

-Iz? What is it? You're freaking us out! _Lexie said standing up between her and Quinn._

-Can you keep a secret? _Izzie said sending an excited cry._

-A bigger one than the one you've told us about 4 days ago? _Lexie asked confused._

-N-no! Well….actually it's kind of the same one. No, it's the following. It's like secret 2.0, but not exactly-

-Would you just tell us? _Quinn cut Izzie before it was too late._

-Alright, alright! I….

-Youuu? _Lexie and Quinn said at the same time._

-Aaaam…._Izzie continued looking like a bubbling happy little child._

-Aaaare?! _They repeated._

-TELLING HIM TODAY!

As if those words had set off an alarm clock, the three girls yelled in a very high voice for about 10 seconds.

-Wait,_ wait_, y-you are? Like, _really_ telling him? _Lexie asked as if she wanted to check if that wasn't a false alarm._

-I AM! _Izzie answered jumping of excitement._

-That's amazing Izzie! When are you going to do it? Oh, oh, please do it in the hospital and somewhere my wheelchair allows me to go!

-Wow, calm down stalker! _Izzie replied to Quinn laughing and sitting on her bed, followed by Lexie._

-Well, I'm glad you're doing it! He _deserves _to know! _When Lexie let escape that last sentence, Quinn and Izzie glanced at her._

-Exactly! _Quinn said winking to Izzie._

-He_ deserves_ to know…just like Mark does!

-Oh, no no no no no no no! **NO**!

Before Lexie could take those words back Quinn and Izzie were cracking themselves up.

-Sorry, Lex! You're the one who said it_. Izzie said holding her laugh back_.

-First: I-I don't see how that's funny to you two_. Lexie nervously said shaking her head rapidly and blushing. _Second: that is a completely different thing. For once, I am not pregnant, and twice uh-…. i-it's none of your business!

-Yeah, you're right. We-we're very sorry. _Quinn said grinning._

Izzie chuckled at that sight and Quinn immediately hit her with her arm.

-_Ouch_! That hurt! Bu-but she's right, we're _very_ sorry! This is not of our business; _not at all._

The two blondes glanced at each other one last time and could not hold their laughter anymore.

-Ok, ok. I'm done. _Lexie said getting up and walking towards the door._

-No, what are you doing, don't leave us! _Izzie said._

-Yeah, I'll come back when you're both back to normal.

-Oh, come on! We _are_ sorry. That wasn't funny at all, right Iz?_ Quinn said in a serious tone._

-Right! _Izzie agreed._

Lexie stared at them. She grinned at that sight. Over the past days they had become close friends. It had all started when Izzie forgot that Quinn was awaken from her coma and talked to Lexie about her pregnancy in front of her. The bond between them was then fixed. And, before they knew it, they were sharing secrets and watching movies during breaks, just like in high school. Room 113 on the fifth floor had now a special meaning to the three of them. They all needed those talks and laughs. Not for the same reason, but they all needed it.

* * *

Those past couple weeks had been tough on Quinn. Between scans, physical therapy and brain exercises she barely had the time to think. This was what she wanted, actually. Because, when the night came, she found it hard to sleep. She was afraid of falling asleep and dreaming of her past life; and remembering. However, she didn't want to leave her room, she was frightened by the thought of seeing one her old friends.

Recapping: she spent sleepless nights to then wake up at 5 AM and do exercises all day long. Yes, those past couple weeks had been _very _tough on her.

* * *

Now, let's look at Lexie's week.

It had all started the morning after Izzie told her she was pregnant. It was 7 AM and Lexie was finishing her shift. She yawned deeply before getting into the elevator. She was by herself until it stopped at the third floor. The doors opened and before she could even realize it, she was facing Mark and Callie. First, she didn't notice anything unusual. She had chills all over her body and her heartbeat had suddenly gone way faster; but that wasn't unusual. The very sight of Mark Sloan took Lexie to an emotional place. It was a hazy place, though. She didn't really know if his presence made her happy or despaired her. It was somewhere in between, somewhere she had been for a long time. Ever since she broke up with Mark because of Sofia she felt like a hole was digging itself inside of her, as if it were eating her alive, keeping her from breathing; keeping her from living. There were cold nights were the young resident wished she could reset it all, and be once again in Mark's life. Those nights were mostly followed by feverish mornings where everything about Mark Sloan repulsed her. He made her sick.

So, when she saw him standing outside that elevator, those conflictive feelings came back and poisoned her once again. She forced a smile to welcome him into the lift. Something wasn't right and she could feel it; she just didn't know what.

Mark was staring at her. He had a lost puppy expression on his face. Lexie stared back at him, not understanding what was happening. As he murmured _"I'm sorry"_, Lexie spotted it. In his right hand, Mark was holding a ring. Not any ring, **THE **ring. The one he had proposed to her with a year ago. Lexie's vision blurred as she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_ Those words had been stuck in her mind ever since. She had done all she could to avoid Mark at the hospital, but she could not take him out of her mind. She had endured sleepless nights playing Angry Birds, stair climbing all day long and ten minutes crying sessions in the bathroom. Lexie was exhausted. Her days had never seemed so long and that means a lot coming from a surgeon. The only moments she didn't allow herself to be miserable was when she was around Quinn. Next to the teenager with amnesia and paralyzed legs, her heart problems sounded pretty ridiculous. However, Quinn and Izzie were the only ones she had told about her miserable state. She wanted to talk about it with Meredith but didn't want to worry her sister too much. More important, Lexie really didn't want Mark to know about any of it.

A couple days after the elevator incident, Quinn walked on her crying on the fifth floor bathroom.

-You need to stop. _Quinn nicely but firmly said as she came next to Lexie who was sitting on the floor opposite the bathroom door. _

-W-what? _Lexie said in a small voice._

-**THIS! **You need to stop crying and feeling miserable and not sleeping. You look like a mess!

-I am a mess.

-Because of Mark Sloan?

-Yes.

-T-that's the silliest thing I've_ ever_ heard!

-What do you know about it, anyway! _Lexie sharply replied._

Quinn took a breath and glanced at her.

-Sorry. That was mean. I-I'm just really tired.

-But you're right. I don't know anything about it; love. _Quinn murmured sighing deeply._

-You should just stay like that for a bit. Love will break you, trust me.

-Yeah, I don't think I'm going to base my judgment on love on your experiences. N-no offence.

They both giggled.

-Look at Izzie! Love made her the happiest person in the whole world! _Quinn said smiling._

-Oh, yeah, she's_ always_ like that. Bubbling by nature, I guess.

-Ok, Ms. Pessimism!

-Sorry. I'm just-

-Tired. Yeah, I can understand that.

-I'm so sick of it.

-Of what?

-Me a-and my life. It's freaking boring! _They both giggled after Lexie exclaimed that._ No, but it is true! Everyone is doing something with their lives. Meredith and Derek just adopted Zola. Izzie and Alex are about to be parents too. Even Dr. Webber has a better sex life than I have! And that's really sad to say… _They giggled once again._ Why can't I move on?

-Maybe you don't want to. Maybe you should just tell Mark.

-Yeah, I'm not sure if that's a good idea…

-Look, if I've learned anything even since I came here is that waiting around for something to happen isn't going to help. Fate doesn't do anything on its own. You're the one in charge of your decisions. Take them. Don't wait for a car crash like I did.

They smiled at each other and then Quinn helped Lexie to get up. Dr. Grey rolled her patient down the halls to her room, as she did every day.

* * *

Two days had passed since their conversation and Lexie hadn't done anything about the Mark situation yet. Well, she did stop the crying and wining, and she was trying to put on a happier face. Even if she still hid from him, step by step, Lexie was starting to get over the blue eyed attending.

It was dark outside. The hospital was quiet. The raindrops falling over the glass roof were like a quiet lullaby. It was peaceful, for once. Suddenly a light popped in Quinn's eyes. Lexie frowned.

-Come on! _Quinn said smiling as she rolled her chair towards an exit backdoor._

-No,no,no! Quinn! What are you doing?! Get back here! Quinn! _Lexie called following Quinn in a hurry._

When she reached her patient, Quinn was already outside. She was facing the empty parking lot.

-Q-Quinn…don't you think-k you've ma-made me r-run enough for a-a day? _Lexie asked as she restored her breath._

-Who said anything about running? _Quinn replied with playful grin._

-Oh, no, no **DON'T!** _Lexie ran after Quinn but it was too late. _

Quinn was right at the top of biggest ramp in the hospital. She could still hear Lexie shouting ash she closed her eyes. Slowly, the Blondie counted to three and let go of her wheels. Quinn felt like flying. Her wheelchair quickly gained speed. The gust was really strong and it was pouring but that was exactly what Quinn was looking for: adventure, freedom.

She opened her arms and let the wind push her chair up to the middle of the parking lot. She rose up her head and let the rain pour down her face.

-Quinn! Are you insane?! You could get a cold! Come back here, **RIGHT NOW!** _Lexie nervously yelled from under the porch. _

-Only if you come and get me!

-Quinn, get back here! This is _not_ funny!

-Yes it **IS!** Don't you see it?! The wind, the rain! **WHOOOO! **

Quinn spun her wheelchair a few times as she burst out laughing.

-Come oooon! Please, Lexie! _She shouted from across the parking lot. _

-Alright, alright! But, if I come, you'll get back to the hospital?

-Yes! I promise! Now, come here! _Quinn replied stretching out her arm so that Lexie would reach her._

Lexie ran as fast as she could under the pouring rain. First, it was because she wanted to get Quinn back to her room. But, as she was going further under the summer storm, she realized it was because she felt good. For the first time in months, in years actually, Lexie felt light. There was no weight holding her breath and no hole digging inside of her body; not a thing. She felt like a feather. When she reached Quinn, without realizing it, she started to spin around in circles along with the blond hair teenager. They both started shouting, then they cried and finally, they laughed. While they were still laughing, two car lights entered the parking. The car hit the brakes right in front of them. Suddenly, Quinn's heart stopped. For a moment, she remembered it; the crash, the pain, the shouts. She shook her head sharply and stared at the car. The driver's door opened and a young brunette came out of it. The girl walked towards Quinn and Lexie. As she got closer to them, she squinted her eyes. After spotting Quinn she gasped.

-Q-Quinn? _She asked in a shaky voice._

-Yes. Do I know you? _Quinn replied confused._

-No…well, you used to. I-I'm Rachel. I'm your friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was rubbing her hands to keep warm. She was wearing a nurse scrub that Izzie gave her. Her hair was still all wet and, even drinking a cup of burning black coffee; she could feel the cold reaching her bones. The young brunette was glancing at the ground. Her look was empty. When she heard steps coming towards her, she rose up her head anxiously. As soon as she saw Lexie and Izzie's facial expressions, she understood.

-She doesn't want to see me, does she? _Rachel said in a broken voice._

-I'm sorry sweetie_. Izzie replied smiling as she sat next to Rachel._

-You know, it's hard for her. _Lexie added._

-It's hard for me too. _Rachel said wiping a tear away._

-It's not that she doesn't want to see _you. Izzie said trying to comfort the young brunette._ It's just that she's scared of what you mean. She's scared of her past life a-and she's not sure she wants to remember it.

-Yeah, I-I can understand that. But it's been over a month… I feel like I haven't been able to breathe ever since the accident. My life has turned upside down. I haven't actually talked to my fiancé, I don't fight for solos anymore and I feel tired all the time. Do you know what it's like to feel like the whole world is spinning around and you're stuck? It's like-

-Everyone is moving on and you can't_. Lexie completed quietly._

-Exactly. _Rachel sighed._

-I'll talk to Quinn. Don't worry. _Izzie said smiling._

She stood up and left the hall going towards Quinn's room.

-What's his name? _Rachel asked Lexie smiling after a few minutes of silence._

-I-I'm sorry? _Lexie gasped._

-Come on. I know that look, believe me. Before all of this I was supposed to get married so I like to think of myself as an expert in relationships. _The brunette said giggling._

-C-can I ask you about that? _Lexie replied sitting next to Rachel._

-The wedding? T-there's not much to say about it actually… His name is Finn. I loved him from the day I first saw him… We started dating on sophomore year, well kind of. I think we've broken up seven times! _They both giggled._ It was impulsive. He loved me; I loved him. He asked me to marry him; I said yes.

-Loved?

-Yeah. _Loved… _I haven't really talked to him ever since-

-Quinn was hit.

-Actually before that. The accident happened while she was on her way to our wedding. I needed her to be there, I couldn't do it without her.

-Wow, you guys were pretty close!

-Not really. I can't explain it… I just needed her to be there. She didn't approve the wedding. We'd had an argument about it the night before, actually.

-Did she tell you why she didn't approve it?

-She did... _A few tears rolled down on Rachel cheeks._

-Here you go. _Lexie said as she gave her a tissue._

Rachel grinned and wiped her tears away.

-Mark. H-his name is Mark. He's a plastic surgeon. _Lexie said clearing her throat._

-Oh, t-that must be nice. _Rachel added grinning._

-It is. _Lexie chortled._

-So, what's your story?

-Well… during my internship we started dating. Then we broke up. Then we got together again. Then, he learned he had a 20 year-old daughter. So we broke up. Then we got back together. Theeen… we broke up because he and Callie, his lesbian best friend, had a baby together. But, I never stopped loving him. _Ever._ And now he's met this really nice girl; Julia… and he's proposing to her. With the same ring he once proposed to me. And I love him.

-T-that's…hum… very complete, I guess.

-Yeah, sorry about that. I tend to talk for hours and _really_ fast. _Lexie said grinning_.

-Why haven't you told Mark?

-Why haven't you talked to Finn?

-THAT is completely different. _Rachel loudly said pointing a finger at Lexie._

-Is it? _Lexie replied staring at Rachel._

-I don't_ love_ Finn. Not anymore. It hurts to say it but it's the truth._ Rachel said with a bitter smile. _

-But I love Mark. _Lexie added with the same expression._

-Feels good to say it doesn't it? _Rachel sighed._

-I'll tell you what; until the end of the month Mark will know how I feel and Finn will know how you feel. Deal?

-Deal.

They shook hands and laughed quietly.

-We're pathetic aren't we? _Lexie asked._

-No. We're just…desperate. _Rachel answered as they still laughed._

-Oh, Rachel, I-I think you need to_- Lexie stammered pointing at the hall on Rachel's right._

Slowly, Rachel turned her head. Her jaw dropped as she saw Izzie pushing Quinn to her. Before she realized, Quinn was just opposite to her. She could touch her if she wanted to.

-Hey. _Quinn nervously said. She was biting her nails and looking at the ground._

-H-hi. _Rachel almost whispered back._

A heavy silence settled between them.

-Why don't you go take a walk? The hospital is pretty quiet at this hour and if you need me you know how to page. _Izzie said smiling as she left the hall followed by Lexie. _

* * *

Quinn was rolling her wheelchair slowly as Rachel walked next to her. When they arrived at the central bridge, Quinn stopped her chair in the middle.

-You like it here, don't you? _Rachel asked quietly trying a bland grin._

-I do. I feel tall here. It's like I can see everything. H-how did you know? _Quinn said looking at Rachel. It was the first time she actually looked at her._

-Oh, I-I come here. Like once a week or something. I always see you stopping your chair in the middle of the bridge.

-Why didn't you ever come and talk to me?

-I don't know… I didn't want to disturb you, I guess.

-Oh…

-Am I? D-disturbing you, I mean?

-Oh, no; not at all.

They took a pause and looked at each other for a minute.

-Why were you here tonight? _Quinn asked._ I'm sorry…I'm asking too much questions, it must be irritating.

-Oh, I don't mind. Well…I came here tonight because I had a fight with my dads and also Finn…and Kurt… I needed somewhere to go…

Quinn stayed in silence for a minute.

-Don't tell me about them, please. _She picked up._

-Who?

-Your friends…well, I guess I should say _my friends_. I don't really want to hear about any of it; my past. Let's just start over, ok?

-Sure. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. Pleasure to meet you. _Rachel declared smiling as she stretched out her arm to Quinn._

Quinn giggled.

-I'm Quinn…well I guess I am.

-Do you want another name?

-No, Quinn is fine. I like it. Just, cut the_ Fabray_.

-Ok, then. Quinn….?

-Nothing. Just Quinn. Pleasure to meet you too. _She said smiling as she shook Rachel's hand._

* * *

-Ok… ready, set…GO!

As soon as Rachel yelled that last word, she and Quinn raced down the fifth floor central hall. Both of them were on a wheelchair. Quinn passed Rachel quickly. As the blonde girl touched the nurses' desk she yelled, breathless:

-I WON!

Quinn turned her head looking for Rachel. She burst out laughing when she saw the brunette trying to pull her wheelchair back of the wall she had hit.

-Hum…A little help here?! _Rachel shouted as she heard Quinn's laugh._

-Let go of the brakes!

Rachel tried to do as said but as the situation got worse she got up from her wheelchair, parked it next to the waiting room and ran up to Quinn. She pushed her friend towards her room. They were still laughing when they got in the room. Rachel sat on Quinn's bed and Quinn stayed in front of her.

-Ok, you need to stop laughing at this now. _Rachel said to Quinn smiling_.

-Come on! It was sooo funny! You couldn't get out of the wall-HAHAHAHA

-STOP! _Rachel yelled and friendly punched Quinn's arm._

-Sorry…you're right. NOT-FUNNY-AT-ALL. _Quinn said grinning._

-Well I haven't had much time to practice!

-Right…unlike me. _Quinn said with a sad look._

-Oh, no! T-that's not what I meant…_Rachel replied embarrassed._

-It's alright, we can talk about it. I mean, you have been coming here for two weeks, I consider us pretty good friends now…_Quinn added smiling at Rachel._

-Y-you do? _Rachel stuttered perplexed._

-Yeah…

Quinn looked up deeply into the brunette's dark eyes. For a few seconds they stared at each other in silence.

-I-I think your phone is ringing… _Quinn quietly said pointing to Rachel's purse._

-Oh, yeah… _Rachel said as she got up and took her phone._

As she saw Kurt's picture on the screen she looked to Quinn, embarrassed.

-I-I should get that. _She murmured._

-Oh, yeah, sure. G-go ahead. _Quinn said with a sad grin._

Rachel left to room to answer her call in the hall.

* * *

-Hello?

-Rachel! FINALLY! It's the _third _time I call you! _Kurt loudly said._

-Sorry, I was with Quinn.

-Oh, right. Well do you want me to pick you up now or…?

-Pick me up? W-what for?

-Don't tell me you've forgotten! RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! WHAT DAY IS TODAY?!

-Saturday! I'm with Quinn, like every Saturday!

-Oh my god… Rachel! If I tell you Broadway?! Career!? Dream?! AUDITION!? Does it ring a bell?

-THE NYADA CALL BACKS! _She gasped._

-YES!

-Oh my God! Kurt, I'm SO sorry I completely forgot!

-Don't be sorry, I'm ok. It's _you_ I'm worried about!

-H-how am I going to do it?! I haven't practiced anything! NO! This can't be right!

-Ok, BREATHE! You're Rachel Berry; you have been prepared to this ever since you were a fetus.

-Yeah?

-Of course! Now, listen to me, will you? Stay at the hospital. Drink hot lemon/honey water. Do your vocal warming exercises. Practice your solo, _Don't Rain_, isn't it?

-Yeah, that's what I was going with.

-Good. I'll be there in 20 minutes.

-OK, I'll be here. Thank you so much Kurt! Without you, I would've blown it.

-Yeah, yeah, you'll thank me later, Berry. I've got to go. See you in 20!

-Y-yeah, see you…

* * *

Rachel hung up and went back into Quinn's room. The brunette was trembling like a leaf in the wind. She was panicking and breathing heavily.

-Wow! R-rachel, are you ok? _Quinn said worried rolling next to her friend._

-No… _Rachel tonelessly said._

-What happened? Who was that? Rachel?! What's going on!? You're scaring me!

-W-what?

-RACHEL! What the hell is going on? Talk to me!

-Oh, yeah, sorry. _Rachel shook her head as if she had woken up from a dream._ That was Kurt.

-Kurt?

-Yeah, he's my best friend. He was your friend too, and I know you don't want to talk about the past a-and I respect that but now you're going to have to listen because I'm in the middle of a crisis! _She spoke so quickly that Quinn had to really concentrate to understand her._

-Ok, ok. _Quinn softly said taking Rachel's hand to calm her down. _

-In the beginning of this year, Kurt and I auditioned for NYADA, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. We got a callback audition. A-and it's _tonight._ And I haven't prepared my solo. _Rachel slowly said tightening Quinn's hand._

-Oh, y-you can sing? _Quinn quietly replied looking deep into Rachel's eyes._

-Yeah. Yes, I can. _Rachel laughed_. I guess we never talked about that.

-No, w-we didn't.

-Well, y-you can sing too. Y-you could, I mean. You were pretty good.

-Really?

-Yes!

-D-did we sing together?

-We did. Once. Well, we were on the school's Glee Club but we only did one duet together.

-How come?

-Quinn, we-we weren't really fond of each other before…

-Really?

-Yes… But that's a _long_ story. Y-you don't want to hear it now.

-You're right. But I do want to hear you singing!

-Seriously?

-Yeah! C-can I come with you and Kurt?

-Of course you can. _Rachel said smiling at Quinn._


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: _****Hello guys! Look, I'm deeply sorry! I know it took me a crazy amount of time to write this next chapter. I just wrote it today actually... A very close person died recently and I couldn't concentrate on anything... So, please forgive me. I hope you will like this chapter and the next ones. Next week I won't be able to post but I promise I will write the last chapters faster! I apologize, one last time. **

**Another thing, in this chapter I decided to make Kurt one of the core characters. Mostly because I love him and also because it will fit the story you'll see. I'll explain it more clearly: Quinn and Kurt are childhood best friends. Their mothers were very good friends and they grew up close. When Quinn joined the Cheerios, their friendship fell apart a bit. But since she's been in Glee Club they've been best friends, practically brother and sister. **

**Now, I know many of the Glee characters aren't around but that's because for now I wanted to tell the story from Quinn's point of view, from her new world at the hospital and her friendship with Rachel. But in the next chapters...you'll see what happens when this world collides with the real one. **

* * *

-Oh, wow, look at that! _Izzie said surprised._

Meredith looked over from behind the central desk curious.

-Oh, oh! I-is that a-_Cristina added_.

-I think it is! _Izzie cut her_.

-Oh, and could that be-

-I think it _IS_! Ha! Who knew?

The three residents had their mouth wide open and were speechless. They were staring at Lexie who was on the opposite side of the room, coming out of the elevator and ready for her shift.

-Hey guys! _She happily said._

-H-hi. _They all replied at once._

Cristina stood up and came closer to Lexie. She stopped right in front of Little Grey and stared at her scowling.

-Uh-Cristina? Is everything ok? _Lexie said with a little fear_.

-Well you tell me that!

-What?

-Oh, come on!

-Uh…Mer? Iz?

-Don't look at us sister; you have some talking to do! _Izzie said imitating Bailey's tone._

-Can anybody tell me what's going on here?!

Quinn came in from a left hall pushing her chair.

-Oh, Lexie! You're here! Good, I was about to ask you someth-WOW!

-Great, now you're with the twisted triplets over here who have been watching me like a freaking alien!

Rachel walked in while checking her phone.

-Hey, Quinn, you know it's ok if you can't com-WOAH! Lexie? I-is that make-up?! And brushed hair?! _Rachel pointed at Lexie perplexed._

-Uh, yeah. What did you think it was? _Lexie chuckled._

The five girls silently looked at each other.

-Wait that wasn't a joke, was it? _Lexie whispered to Quinn._ You guys, I wear makeup _all the time _and I straighten my hair too! Just like the rest of you!

-Really? You do? _Rachel quietly asked._

-Oh, you can't be serious!

-The thing is, Lex, you hadn't really worn any makeup in a month…_Meredith said trying to sound as nice as possible._

-Really?

-Well, that's the first time I don't see you hair all tangled up! No offence…_Quinn added_.

-Really?!

-Yeah…we thought you were trying a new natural-hippie

-Homeless- _Cristina cut Izzie._

-Kind of style!

-Oh…

-Plus, with the whole "Mark getting married" situation, we didn't really want to upset you-_Izzie continued._

-Wait a minute! You stopped wearing your makeup when you learned Mark got engaged…Why are you wearing makeup now? _Quinn grinned._

-OOOOH! _All the girls said in harmony._

-Oh, what are you 12? _Lexie sharply said as they all laughed loudly._

-So it's true isn't it? You and Mark are back together?

-No! No it's not! I just…I figured I couldn't wait for him forever. If it's meant to be, Mark and I will be together by the end of the year.

As Lexie finished talking, Rachel glanced at Quinn. They both stared at each other for a few moments. They weren't trying to say anything explicit to each other but if a stranger walked in the room he'd know something was up with those two.

As usual, the pagers got everyone out of their thoughts bringing them back to reality. Izzie and Meredith ran to the E.R and Cristina was headed to her O.R. Lexie was about to go change. Rachel got a call and went to a corridor.

-Oh, Lex, wait up! _Quinn called her._

-What is it Quinn?

-Well… I kind of wanted to ask you something…

-Go on, ask.

-I want to leave the hospital.

-Oh, I want you to leave too sweetie, but I can't help you with that. Actually going to physical therapy instead of hanging out with Rachel might help though!

-Okay, RUDE, but not the point! _They both chuckled._ No-no that's not what I meant… Look, Rachel has this thing tonight. It's an audition for college and…hum…I sort of said I would go with her… _Quinn smiled like a little child who wants candies._

-You what?

-Sorry, I'm sorry! But she was so nervous she didn't even want to go and I can't let her make that mistake because of me. She needs to shine. She needs to get to New York.

-Looks like you really care about her after all, huh?

-Yeah…I do.

-I'd let you go buuut you need permission from Shepherd.

-What, why?

-Because he's the attending on you.

-Yeah… sooo…could you go and ask him?

-One step ahead of you.

-What?

-I already did. I thought it might be a good idea to get you out of this place sometime so yesterday I asked him. He said it was ok as long as a resident went with you.

-What?

-Or an intern, if you prefer.

-NO! No interns!

-Yeah, I figured…_Lexie giggled._

-So…could you come with me?

-Sorry honey, I can't. My shift starts now.

-What about Izzie?

-She's on call tonight.

-Meredith?

-She has to stay with Zola…

-Right…uh…April?

-Really?

-Nah…Well, who is available tonight?

-According to the board…Cristina and Alex!

-You've got to be kidding me.

-What? They're nice! You just don't spend enough time with them to know me!

-If you say so… I guess I'll ask… Alex?

-Oh, he'll do it!

-Really?

-Yeah, you were his patient at the begging.

-Why am I not anymore?

-Hum…H-he asked to trade with Izzie.

-Why?

-I don't know, buuut, you'll have plenty of time to find out tonight, won't you?

-Ha-ha very funny Dr. Grey!

-Have fuuun!

* * *

Rachel got out of the hospital and looked for Kurt's car on the parking lot. When she spotted a red pair of trousers, she ran up to him.

-FINALLY! I was about to go all JFK on you! _Kurt hugged her tight._

-What?!

-Ten cups of coffee. My quoting abilities may be a _little_ bit weak.

-Right, _Rachel giggled._ Listen, I have to tell you something…

-Oh, Rachel, not _now_! We're going to be late! It's NYADA! It's everything you've worked for, come on!

-Oh, no I know that. I just wanted to tell you that we'll be getting a little bit of company! _Rachel mysteriously smiled._

-What do you mean?

-Quinn's coming with us! _Rachel jumped of excitement._

-A-are you serious?

-Yes! Why aren't you happy about it?

-Well…Rachel, Quinn was one of my closest friends and I haven't talked to her in months.

-Oh, but that's ok she-well she doesn't really remember any of it. _Rachel laughed._

-I wouldn't qualify that as ok, Rachel!

-Sorry, bad joke… but look, she really wanted to come! It'll be nice to get her out of the hospital for a bit!

-But what if something happens to her, huh?

-A resident is coming with us too.

-Good thing I brought my car then. You could've told me!

-A-are you mad at me?

-I don't know what to be right now, ok! _Kurt's tone suddenly changed._

-Wow, Jeez, Kurt…I'm sorry I thought you would've liked to see your best friend again… _Rachel said in a broken voice._

-Exactly, Rachel,_ MY_ best friend.

-What's that supposed to mean?

-Nothing…nothing…

-Oh, come on you might as well get all of it out now! _Her voice was getting louder and louder._

-She was my best friend Rachel, along with you. I had known Quinn all my life, we had been there for each other through all of the drama and then BAM, she gets hit by a car, she has amnesia and she only wants to see **you**! _Kurt took a deep breath and then fell apart in tears._

-Kurt…I'm, I'm sorry I had no idea you felt this way. _Rachel softly said reaching to him._

-Yeah, well no one has. _He sat on the ground next to his car._

-You seemed to be doing so well… _Rachel sat next to him._

-I wanted to be strong. I mean, normally Finn is the one everybody relies on in times of crisis but he was such a wreck. I-I tried to be strong. I let everyone lean on me. But I'm tired, Rachel. I miss Quinn. A lot, actually. And every damn Saturday night you call me and tell me what a great time you had with her… It's not that I'm jealous or anything- _he took another deep breath_- it's just that I wish she'd remember me.

-Yeah, I know the feeling… You know what, maybe she will.

-Oh, I don't think so. _He wiped his tears with his sleeve._

-You know, I hate to come here. I really do. I feel responsible for the accident-

-Rachel, that's just silly!

-Come on Kurt, you know it's the truth. She wasn't going to come…and because of that stupid fight we had…she turned. She turned back to come to the wedding, to my wedding actually… I'm such a wreck… Can you even believe I was going to get married? _She chuckled bitterly._

-Right…It all seems so far away…

-It's like it never happened sometimes.

-You need to talk to Finn, you know that.

-Yeah…but, I guess I just want some more time with Quinn. She didn't want to see me at all when I first came. Now, I'm getting to know her again…

-You've been thinking about the fight, haven't you?

-A lot. I want to talk to her about it but I just can't find the right moment. I-I need her to remember so that I can finally_ know_ whether it was real or not… Then, I'll talk to Finn, I promise.

-Well, don't be too long. He's my brother and I don't like to see him hurt.

-I won't…I swear. _She tightened Kurt's hand._

They smiled at each other with puffy eyes.

-We look terrible, _Kurt chuckled._

-I'm aware of that!

-Aaand we have to pass the biggest auditions of our lives.

-I'm aware of that too, _Rachel laughed._

-Come on, twinsie, let's go! _He said standing up and pulling Rachel up._

* * *

-Ok, _now _may be a good time to show up! _Alex sarcastically whispered to Quinn a bit angry._

Quinn didn't answer him. They were hiding behind Kurt's car. They had followed Rachel up to Kurt but when Quinn started to hear their conversation she told Alex to hide behind the car. They'd heard the whole talk. The Blondie had been wistfully glancing at the ground for several minutes now…

_"I need to remember. I want to remember. Come on Quinn, think! He was your __**best friend**__. Your childhood best friend actually, how could you just forget him? How could it all vanish away? And that fight…w-what are they talking about? A wedding also…God, my life was such a mess…The worst part is I know I could get it all back…I know it's still there somewhere. I just wish I could reach to that part of my brain right now. I keep getting these flashes on my dreams… Purple pianos, red chairs, pom-poms… It's like…like…a hazy memory. Wait? What? I-I've heard that before…"_

-Hey, hey, hey STOP!

Alex's shouts woke Quinn up from her daydream. Her hands were both tangled up in her hair. She had been crushing her fingers against her head.

-Stop. It's ok, I'm here. _Alex said taking her hands._

Kurt and Rachel were standing behind Alex, they looked extremely worried.

-Look, I'm sorry, but I think we should just take you back, Quinn. _Alex softly said._

-No, I-I don't want to. _She replied shaking._

-Quinn, I'm serious.

-Please, don't! I want this. I want to go_ outside_, I do. Please, please! I'm fine, this won't happen again, I-I promise.

-This is about your health, would you just listen to me.

-No, _you_ listen to me! I'm sick of depending on people. I'm sorry, I just had a daydream. It happens to all of you. I know that what I need right now is to go and watch them sing.

-Looks like the old bitch Quinn is back, _Kurt whispered in Rachel's ear._

-Fine, but if you feel weak or anything you tell me and we drive straight to the hospital, ok?! _Alex sounded very serious._

-I will, I promise. _She grinned to Rachel who grinned back._

-Okay, I hate to break the moment but we kind of need to be in Lima High in ten minutes soo… if we could just get going that would be perfect, thank you! _Kurt said as he opened his car's doors._

They installed Quinn in the back next to Alex. Kurt fastened Quinn's seatbelt and blinked at her.

-Thank you.

-No problem. I always give Artie a ride so I'm used to- _Kurt realized Quinn had no idea what he was talking about and sighed deeply-_ n-never mind.

-Oh…okay.

-I'm Kurt by the way. I don't think we've officially been introduced. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. _He said whit a bitter smile._

-Right, w-we haven't! I'm Quinn. Lucy Quinn Fabray, actually.

-I know. _Kurt whispered to himself_. Well, it's nice to meet you, hum-Quinn. _He said clearing his throat._

-Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hummel. _Quinn grinned._

* * *

Kurt got on his car and started driving. He turned the radio on, everybody was quiet.

-Rachel! _He whispered._

-What? _She loudly replied._

-So?

-**So?!** She _always _called me Mr. Hummel when we were kids!

-Really?

-YEAH!

-Do you think she's remembering?

-Probably not…but it's a start, right?

-I guess.

-So the audition's in the school, huh? _Quinn asked in a quiet voice._

-Yeah, it is. But…Mrs. Tibado is going to be there! _Rachel answered nervously._

_-_She's a teacher at NYADA, t-the school we're applying_. Kurt explained nicely._

-Is it a dancing school? _Alex asked trying not to sound interested._

-Yeah, kind of. It also has classes on acting and singing! _Rachel exclaimed._

-Well, anyway it's gotta be easier than med school! Gosh, that's a pain in the ass. TRUST ME. _Alex said joking._

-Oh come on, I bet you were good! _Quinn said._

-Yeah, I'm with Quinn on that one! _Kurt added._

_-_I have to agree…you could've easily been a nerd! _Rachel giggled._

-What? No! NO way! You know I actually had to pass twice my exams! TWICE! And I was already an intern by then.

-So…that doesn't prove anything. _Quinn joked. _

-Ok, you want me to prove it to you, alright…you asked for it! No one knows this story, you three will be the first to hear it!

-Oooh! Sounds nice! _Rachel said turning her head to see Alex._

-Oh, and remember, this doesn't leave this car, UNDERSTOOD?

-Yes, sir! _Quinn and Rachel giggled._

-OK…here it goes. To be accepted as an intern you have to send a letter where you write your qualification blablabla to the Chief of surgery of the hospital. Back then, it was Dr. Webber. So I wrote a letter making some stuff up and some not and then it hit me: I needed something more. So…I told…I can't believe I'm actually telling you three morons this story…

-Oh come on! What did you say? _Rachel asked._

-I told I only had one testicle. _Alex said grinning._

-WHAAAt? OHMYGOD! _They all burst out laughing._

_-_I can't believe you did that! _Kurt said still laughing._

-Wait, was it true? _Quinn asked._

-Of course NO! What do you think! I could never be a father with only one ball!

-Ohh, great! Izzie finally told you! _Quinn exclaimed happy._

-Told me what? _Alex asked perplexed. _

-You? Oh, you she-she didn't tell you anything don't worry! I-I…_Quinn panicked._

-S-she meant _me_! _Kurt said._

-Yeah…I did! _Quinn continued._

-So, what did Izzie tell you? _Alex repeated._

-T-that story! _Rachel exclaimed._

-Yeah! We, we kind of already knew! _Kurt kept going._

_-_You did? T-that's not possible! How could she know?!

-I don't know, you should ask her-_Rachel said._

-Oh, hey look,here's the school! GREAT! _Kurt pointed at the WMHS in front of them._

-Hum…Kurt? _Quinn asked in shyly. _

-Yes?

-W-who are those people pointing at us-or should I say at me?

Kurt and Rachel looked through Quinn's window. Outside, right in front of them about 12 students were waving with happy faces.

-What are they doing here? _Rachel nervously asked Kurt._

-I-I don't know! I didn't know they were going to be here…no one told me anything!

-Guys…seriously, w-who are they? _Quinn asked once more._

Alex, Rachel and Kurt traded worried looks.

-These, Quinn…are our friends. _Kurt started. _

-That's the Glee Club, Quinn. _Rachel added looking deeply into Quinn's worried eyes. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The song mentioned here is Coffee And Cigarettes by Michelle Featherstone. I hope you'll like it! The end is getting closer!**

* * *

For five minutes all of them just stood there waiting for someone to break the heavy silence. Exchanging anxious looks, biting nails, tangling hair; the tension was almost palpable. Quinn kept looking at the ground. Rachel was standing next to her taping nervously her foot against the ground. After some everlasting few minutes Quinn rose up her head to Rachel.

-Y-you should go. You need to practice your song and all. _She grinned at her friend._

-Are you sure? I never _actually _have to practice; I can stay around with you-

-Rachel. _She looked deeply into the brunette's eyes and tightened her hand which made Rachel chill slightly._ I'll be fine. Now, GO!

Rachel breathed in deeply and, with a nod, let go of Quinn's hand. She went inside the school towards the auditorium where Kurt was waiting for her. She looked back to Quinn one last time and pushed the doors.

-So… _Alex said from behind Quinn._

-I guess I should say hi. _Quinn smiled to the New Directions._

-Right. Well, I'm Artie and these are Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Mike, Tina, Blaine, Santana and Brittany. Finn is also here but he's inside. _Artie politely replied._

-There really aren't good things to say in a situation like this one… I guess I just wanted to tell you all that I really wished I remembered it all. I'd love to remember all of you…y-you look like nice people. _Quinn mumbled blushing._

-Hey, don't worry about it, girl! You'll get it all back soon! _Mercedes smiled at her._

-I hope so… _Quinn replied smiling back._

-No stress babe; I'll make you remember. _Puck winked._

They all laughed. You could see it in their eyes: every single one of those teenagers missed Quinn like crazy. They wanted her to come back to being their friend more than anything.

-Hum…Rachel told me once that-hum, I kind of "dated half of the club"…? _Quinn said clearing her throat._

-That would be me, this Mohawk freak and Finn the Giant. _Sam giggled._

-Well, it's nice to meet my boyfriends! Now I know I had a good taste! _Quinn joked._

-Oh, but don't get your hopes up that title is also _mine_! And I have Brittany to add to the list! _Santana added laughing._

A wistful look painted on Quinn's eyes for a second. She found herself thinking of Rachel, of her smile and her outrageous laugh. She missed it somehow. All these amazing people were around her and actually talking to her but all Quinn could think about was Rachel's hair dancing in the wind.

-Hum…I-I need to get some fresh air. When do the performances start? _Quinn asked quietly._

-You've got 20 minutes until Kurt starts singing. _Tina replied._

* * *

-So, what do you think of them? _Alex asked Quinn while pushing her around the school._

-I didn't expect them to be this way. I mean, I actually quite like them.

-You thought you wouldn't?

-For some reason, yeah. I guess the truth is I didn't want to come back to my old-self. I saw my accident as a new birth, somehow. I wanted to start all over.

-What about now?

-I don't know anymore. I think that now I'd rather remember it all. Once I know everything, I can make the choice to either come back to the old me or re-invent myself.

-You're getting smart, you know? I think it's the doctors' influence! _Alex giggled._

-Right! … Alex … c-can I ask you something?

-Sure.

-Lexie said you were my first doctor, before Izzie. Why did you stop?

-Oh…Well, honestly? You were too close to me.

-We knew each other?

-No. Not until you came in. But I did your surgery. I watched you every day during your coma. I revived you twice. Something clicked, I guess. I cared for you. So I decided to back off and let Izzie and Lexie take the case. Look how close you guys are now!

-Yeah…

-I know things about you, though.

-Like what?

-Well… when your friends came in to visit you for the first two weeks they told me _all _the gossip!

-Oh my God, please tell me I was a good person.

-Oh, that you were for sure! You were also the head cheerleader dating the quarterback and president of the celibacy club or something like that.

-Great! _Quinn sarcastically declared._

-You cheated on him, though. With his best friend! And then you got pregnant but you gave the baby up to adoption.

-Wow, really?

-Yeah! Then you dated many people. I also know you could sing well. You did a solo for some competition between Glee Clubs.

-I wish I remembered that…

-You will. Trust me.

-What about my friends?

-Hum…Your childhood best friend was Kurt but you guys kind of grew apart and he got close to Rachel. As a cheerleader I think you hung out with Santana and Brittany.

-Oh, okay…thank you for telling me all of this stuff.

-Whatever… _Alex smiled. _We should get going, it's about to start.

-Sorry I made you come to this.

-Oh, don't be! My interns wanted to learn rectal exams today!

They both laughed as they entered the school hallways.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were standing behind the curtains shaking like jelly.

-Are you ok? _Rachel asked softly._

-No. You? _Kurt replied while trying to stop his hand from shaking._

-No.

-I'm going to blow it, I know IT!

-No you're NOT! Kurt, you're amazing. You've known it your entire life. Now is just the moment that you finally get to show it to the world. _Rachel said hugging Kurt tight._

-You're right, you're right. _He breathed in deeply._

-I always am. Not the boy next door, right?

-Yeah. What about you? Don't rain?

-Hum…not quite sure…

-Rachel you can't change you song in the last-minute!

-You're right, you're right.

-I always am. _Kurt winked._

A low voice from the audience suddenly spoke.

-Mr. Kurt Hummel!

-Ok, here I go! _Kurt said smiling._

-Go get them, twinsie! _Rachel kissed him on the cheek._

Kurt entered the stage and introduced himself. The middle rows were full with people. In the center, sitting behind the desk: Carmen Tibado. Next to her were Mr. Shue, Kurt's father and Rachel's dads. In front of them the New Directions were applauding their friend loudly. Blaine, sitting in the center, blew his boyfriend a kiss. Even Santana winked at Porcelain. At the extreme right of the row, against the wall, Quinn was sitting in her wheelchair. She smiled widely at Kurt and gave him a thumb up. Standing behind her was Alex who looked quite interested in the whole scene.

The joyful music started playing and Kurt sang in his angelic voice. He brought the house down climbing on pianos, jumping all over the stage and hitting the highest notes. Once he finished, he looked exhausted but happy. All his friends gave him a standing ovation. They were so proud of him some were even tearing up. Mrs. Tibado followed the lead and clapped at the young man's flawless performance. Still trying to breathe, Kurt looked over at Quinn just like he always did when they were kids. She was crying but had the biggest smile on her face. She winked at him and mouthed: "you're amazing". Overwhelmed, Kurt left the stage with the secure thought that he'd nailed his way up to NYADA.

As they all sat back, Mrs. Tibado called Rachel. The small brunette entered the room shyly which surprised everyone.

-H-hello. My name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Don't Rain On My Parade by the one and only Barbra Streisand. _She said in a shaky voice._

The first notes of the song started playing when Rachel lost herself. She looked up at the audience and saw Finn sitting down. He was staring at her smiling and it terrified Rachel. She realized she couldn't keep pretending to love him because it would only hurt them both. He was her first love and she would never forget that, but first loves aren't always forever. A lonely tear rolled down slowly on Rachel's cheek as she kept looking at her boyfriend. She then glanced at Quinn. Could she still pretend to be her friend when she knew her feelings for the Blondie were way past that? But what if Quinn didn't feel it back?

-Miss? Miss?!

Tibado's shouts woke Rachel up from her daydream.

-Oh, I-I, I'm sorry! I'll start over! I'll promise I'll do well this time! P-please let me start over! _Rachel desperately begged._

-You have one last chance.

-Thank you, thank you so much! Hum… actually I-I would like to change my song._ Everyone in the audience couldn't believe it._ This song is… well, much less famous but still as powerful. It's called Coffee And Cigarettes.

Rachel walked towards the piano and gave the pianist the song's score. She then walked back into the front of the stage and started singing in a clear and perfect tone.

_I gave up coffee and cigarettes_

_I hate to say it hasn't helped me yet_

_I thought my problems would just dissipate_

_And all my pain would be in yesterday_

She looked up at Finn and, her voice loaded with pain, started to sing to him.

_I poured my booze all down the kitchen drain_

_And watched my bad habits get flushed away_

_I thought that that would keep my head on straight_

_And all my pain would be in yesterday_

Tears streamed down both Finn and Rachel's faces as she kept singing the slow ballad.

_But it's true_

_I'm still blue_

_But I finally know what to do_

_I must quit, I must quit, you_

Rachel looked down to her shoes and kept singing beautifully.

_I thought that if I didn't go and play_

_The sadness would get bored and go away_

_I thought that if I didn't go astray_

_That all my pain would be in yesterday_

The brunette decided to look up to Quinn. She got surprised when she saw that she was also crying.

_But it's true_

_I'm still blue_

_But I finally know what to do_

_I must quit, I must quit, you_

Rachel looked down once again and combined all her forces to keep singing.

_I sold my guitar and my piano_

_I thought that it was these that kept me low_

_I thought if only I could try and change_

_That all my pain would be in yesterday_

The young jewish girl put her soul into the last verses fighting against tears and sobs.

_But it's true_

_I'm still blue_

_But I finally know what to do_

_I must quit, I must quit, you_

She looked deeply at Finn and with a heartbroken tone ended the song.

_I must quit, I must quit, you._

The pianist played the last note and Finn left the auditorium, slamming the door behind him.

A heavy silence fell above the room. Rachel kept looking down and biting her lower lip. Quinn couldn't stop crying and yet didn't know why.

-T-that was a bold choice, Ms. Berry. No one ever auditioned to me not singing a show tune.

Rachel rose up her head, worried.

-It's good to see innovation, though. You have a beautiful voice. It was a nice song. Very personal, maybe a bit too much, but…nice. _Tibado smiled._

-Thank you. I-it was _very _personal. _Rachel said in a broken voice staring at Finn's empty chair._

* * *

-Hey, wait! Finn! Wait! _Rachel shouted down the hall following Finn._

-Why did you change your song, Rachel? _He abruptly turned back and faced her. _Huh? What did it mean?

-Nothing, Finn it was just a song, I just wanted to try something new-

-Oh, don't you dare say that to me! You sang it to ME! You looked me in the eye and sang that freaking song to me!

Rachel looked down and started crying. She realized he was right. It was no coincidence she chose that song.

-You know what the worst thing is? I liked it. Yeah, at the beginning I was _so_ happy that after months of ignorance and silence from you, you finally decided to look at me. Then I realized you weren't singing. You were talking to me. Telling me you have to "quit me". That's it, isn't it?

-Finn… I-I'm sorry. I wanted to be able to talk to you and hug you and kiss you and all but I just couldn't. Something bigger happened to me. Bigger than us. Bigger than you. You have to believe me; if I could I would never sing that song to you.

-But you did.

-I know. I'm sorry. _Rachel cried trying to reach his hand._

-Yeah, so am I. _He pulled back and coldly replied._ Just tell me Rachel, please. Don't leave me in doubt. What did it mean?

-I-it meant… It meant we can't be together anymore. I hate myself for saying it but it's the truth. _Her voice broke down._

-We were going to get married. I had this beautiful life for us all set up in my head. Big house, two kids, a dog….

-So did I. But things change. Paths change.

-Is this because of Quinn?

Rachel didn't answer, embarrassed.

-Oh my god, it IS about Quinn! _Finn laughed, heartbroken._

-It's not what you think. I mean, she wasn't going to come and because of me she did and she got hit. Look at her, now! She's miserable! She doesn't remember any of us or all the things that happened.

-I know all of that Rachel. I feel as responsible as you for her accident but that doesn't explain why you want us to be done.

-I-I can't really explain it either…

-Yeah you can. You just don't admit it to yourself but you know it and so do I. It was that fight.

-She doesn't remember it, ok?

-Well I do and apparently you do too. _Finn said in a dry and cold tone._

A heavy silence fell upon them. After an endless minute, Rachel mumbled:

-I wanted us to last more than anything.

-I know. I know. But we'll get over each other eventually and in ten years we might be good friends. _Finn said trying to convince himself of what he'd said._

-You think so?

-I know so. _He smiled._

They looked each for a moment. Both of them had red and puffy eyes. Finn remembered how much he loved that girl. He remembered how beautiful she looked at their wedding. Suddenly another memory crossed his mind: at the wedding before they all started, Rachel didn't want to. She kept saying: we have to wait for Quinn. She looked at her phone every two seconds. That was the first time Rachel didn't look into Finn's eyes when he talked to her. _First of many_, Finn thought. When she finally agreed to go through with the ceremony, her phone rang. That phone call changed everything. They all rushed to the hospital and this new life began for all of them, a life without Quinn. And now, for Finn, a life without Rachel. He loved her. He loved her more than anything but had to let her go. He knew she didn't love him back anymore.

When that moment ended, they hugged tight and Finn left the school. Rachel went back into the auditorium. When no one was in the hall, Quinn appeared. She was coming out of the bathroom and had heard everything. She hated herself. Because of her, Rachel had just broken up with Finn. Quinn cried of pain. Pain from not remembering. She hated herself more than anything. Why couldn't it just come back? She would remember the fight everyone was talking about and then she'd be able to fix it all. She had to find Rachel. The Blondie rolled her chair as fast as she could towards the auditorium. Unfortunately she got lost and ended up at the gym.

-Hey, what are you doing here? _Kurt was there, sitting in the bleachers._

-Oh, hey, I-I didn't see you there. I wanted to go to the auditorium but got lost. _She laughed._ What are _you _doing here all alone?

-Oh, I needed some peace and quiet.

-Your audition was extraordinary! I mean, it was the best EVER even if I only ever saw those two. _Quinn giggled getting closer to him._

-Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. _Kurt smiled at her._

-Kurt, c-can I ask you something?

-Of course.

-Lately I've been hearing to a lot of conversations that I wasn't supposed to… And, well I heard you talking about me to Rachel. C-could you tell me how we became best friends?

-Really?

-Yeah, I'd like to hear it.

-Rachel told me you never wanted to know anything about your past.

-I didn't. But since I've met you, I've changed.

-Ok, then. Well we met before we were born, actually. Our moms were really close. They were college roommates and stayed close after graduating. Funny thing is they got pregnant the same year, only two months away. So, they always hung out and once we were born we hung out too.

-That's a nice story.

-It is… When I was ten, my mom died and we got even closer. I would spend week-ends at your house to get my mind out of it.

-Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

-Don't be. You helped me like no one did. We got through Junior High together. We didn't really have other friends. Yeah, it was always you and me against the world.

-What happened after?

-High School came in. And we fell in love over the same guy: Finn.

-Who is now your brother.

-Irrelevant details to the story please try to keep up. _Kurt joked._

-Oh, yeah sure. Keep going. _Quinn giggled._

-You told me you loved him but I didn't. I knew I was gay but couldn't tell anyone, not even you. As he was very popular and didn't see you so helped you to do a makeover and told you to try out cheerleading. That's how you became Quinn Fabray. After two weeks you started to date him. You were really happy and all and I was happy for you. But suddenly you didn't have time for me. We always talked on the phone but we lived in two different worlds. I was a huge nerd in the closet and you were the queen bee. Then sophomore year came and it all got better. You cheated on Finn with Puck and got pregnant.

-Define better! _Quinn laughed._

-Wait, it _did_ get better. I joined Glee club and got my first set of friends. Then, one day you came up to my door and told me you were pregnant with Puck's baby. There was a huge fight and Finn dropped some chairs but in the end you joined Glee and so did Puck and Finn. That's when we all became a family. Oh, and you and I got close once again.

-Much better.

-Yeah.

-Kurt, I'm sorry you couldn't visit me. I actually didn't want to see anybody. Rachel kind of invited herself in.

-She always does that.

-I like her though.

-Yes, you DO.

-What does that mean?

-Oh-hum… Nothing. I just say stuff like that.

-Come on! Tell me!

-Well, you know Finn and Rachel were engaged right?

-I think I just broke that…

-How do you know?

-They just broke up in the hall because of me. I don't understand it, though. What did I do?

-Look, I shouldn't be telling you this. If you want to know just ask Rachel-

-Kurt, please! I need to know.

-Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

-I promise.

-Good. It all started when Finn and Rachel told us all they were getting married after Regionals. You and I, we didn't approve the wedding. Oh, you also need to know that you, Rachel and I were like three besties. So, Rachel was really sad that we both didn't approve it. She wanted you to be her maid of honor but you told her she was going to ruin her life and that you weren't going to come.

-Oh, wow. So, that's the fight?

-Nooo. The fight happened the day of the wedding. We had just won Regionals and everybody was getting their stuff ready to go to the church. You still didn't want to go and you bumped into Rachel on the hall. I was also there but in the Spanish room to get my suit ready so I heard pretty much everything. By the way, the "fight" is only known by me, Rachel and now you. And also Blaine and Finn 'cause I tell Blaine everything and Finn heard us. So, continuing, Rachel begged you to come because you were her best friend. You said that as her best friend you would never lie to her so you'd prefer not to come.

-Ouch!

-Yep, just wait for the good part. After that she asked you the real reason why you wouldn't come to the wedding and…

Before Kurt could finish, Rachel walked in the auditorium.

-Kurt? Quinn? W-what are you guys doing here?

-Oh, hum…this just got awkward. I'm going to go find Blaine. _Kurt said as he quickly left._

-Rachel, look I'm sorry for what happened, I was meaning to ask you about this first and I'm really sorry if I broke you and Finn-

-I love you.

-W-what?

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. All of those lonely days at the hospital were only brightened by Rachel and even if she tried to fight she knew she had feelings for the brunette and now Rachel was telling her she loved her.

-That's what I said in the fight. I didn't let you answer; I just told you I wanted you to stop me and to stop the wedding because I loved you.

The two girls looked at each other longingly but before Quinn could say anything Rachel whispered: I'm sorry, and left the gym.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it! :) Hope you guys like the end.**

* * *

-Toothbrush?

-Check.

-Towel?

-Check.

-Pillow, clothes, blanket?

-Check, check and check. Lexie, come on, I'm telling you; I've got everything in here. _Quinn grinned to her friend picking up a big brown bag._

-Oh, what about your phone?!_ Lexie insisted._

-Pocket!

-Right…I'm sorry. If you did forget something, just call me and I'll bring it to you. It will give us a reason to speak. _Lexie quietly added biting her nail._

-What's that? I'm going to call you every day, dummy! Don't you think you're going to get rid of me like this! _Quinn laughed and hugged Lexie tight._

-Really?

-Of course! We're friends! From what I know you're my oldest friend…_ Quinn said wistfully._

-Don't worry, Quinn. It-it will come back to you.

-I don't think so. _The Blondie sadly sighed._

-You know sometimes all it takes is a little push. A smell, a taste, a voice; something from you old life that will put all of your memories back together.

-I've had many of those already…

-Maybe not the one you needed. _Lexie winked at her friend._

The two women were sitting on Quinn's bed. Her room was almost empty. No more pictures on the walls, no more drawings all over the floor; only a white and empty hospital room. Three months had passed since Kurt and Rachel's audition; three long months during which everything had been turned upside down. For days Quinn had called Rachel nonstop. For days she had only got the voicemail. Kurt had been visiting her weekly along with Santana and Puck. Quinn started to grow really close to them again.

She suddenly remembered a conversation she'd had with Santana a couple of weeks ago. They were hanging out in Quinn's room. Santana was showing to Quinn all the yearbooks of their high school.

-Santana? _Quinn quietly asked._

-What?

-H-how did it happen with Brittany?

-What do you mean?

-How did you guys get together?

-Oh…hum… well, we had been making out for quite a long time and one day I think we both realized we wanted more than that, you know?

-I don't. But I can imagine, _Quinn grinned. _

-But that's not what you wanted to ask me, is it? _Santana sat next to Quinn on her bed._

Quinn didn't answer. She looked at the ground, nervous.

-Come on, you can't hide anything from me!

-I'm not hiding!

-Sure! I guess then, it wouldn't matter if I started to talk about Rachel, would it?

-Not fair. _Quinn sighed._

-Hey, I noticed it months ago!

-Noticed what?

-That you're _completely_ in love with her! Never forget one thing; I have an AWESOME gay-dar.

-_Gay-dar_?

-Gay radar! That's not the point.

-Oh. Well…yeah, I guess you're right. Wait a second, "_months ago_" you said? That was before my accident, then... I liked her before?

-Yeah you did! You were so freaking jealous of man-boob-Finn. When she told us they were getting married you just left the room. You were always giving little speeches to each other indirectly.

-What?

-Well, before singing songs in Glee we always explain why we chose the song and all. Whenever you and Rachel sang, you were always singing to each other. The whole club had noticed it. Except Finn. You know, he's clueless.

-Why didn't anyone tell me about that before?

-It's not the best thing to tell someone who's got amnesia…

-Yeah, I guess so.

-What about now?

-What _about_ now?

-Do you still like Berry?

-I think I do.

-So tell her! That's all she's been waiting for!

-What do you mean?

-The only reason she visited you every week and called you every day is to know if you still loved her. She even broke up with Finn, which by the way is a miracle I've been trying to make happen for three years! In Glee everyone always told her to try to make you remember but she didn't want to force you so she decided to be your friend once again and see where that would lead.

-Rachel knew I liked her before?

-Apparently she did. Look, it has got to do with the wedding day. No one knows for real what happened but we all know it changed everything.

-She told me she loved me. On the wedding day. That's what happened.

-Y-you remember?

-No. She told me after her audition.

-Oh. I'm not sure that makes sense…

-Why not?

-Because on that day, after you both had your fight or whatever it was; you left. You took your car and just drove. I don't think you would've done that if you knew Rachel loved you.

-That's when I got hit.

-Well, when you got hit you were actually trying to get back to the church. Something happened and you didn't see the truck before turning…

-The rest I remember. Stupid truck,_ she sighed_. Got me pretty bad.

-You look good now, though.

-After three exhausting plastic surgeries. Dr. Sloan is really good.

-He is! You look even prettier now, if that's possible. It looks like you've healed everywhere! Broken bones, hips, you have no bruises.

-Except from my legs and my memory.

-You'll get them back. Both of them.

-I'm so sick of everyone telling me that. I've been trying so hard and neither came back!

-Try harder. Listen, if I ever tell you one thing worth remembering it should be this; Rachel, as much annoying as she can be, is worth fighting for. But you can't fight for her sitting around on this chair. Get up, Quinn. It's about time you take care of your life.

After saying that, she kissed Quinn on her cheek ad left the room. Quinn was frustrated by what her friend had said. How could she possibly know what she was talking about? Had she been on a wheelchair? Had she forgotten her whole life?

Deep down, Quinn knew Santana was right. She breathed in calmly and rolled herself up to the attending lounge, there she asked for Dr. Shepherd.

-Quinn! What can I do for you? _He asked smiling._

-You're the attending on me, aren't you?

-Well…there's me, Sloan, Robins, Bailey and Torres. Why do you ask?

-I've decided to go to physical therapy more often. And I also want you to do those surgeries on my spine. You said they could help get my legs back.

-Quinn, this is a very big decision, you should talk it over with you mom and-

-With all due respect, Dr. Shepherd, that's bullshit. My mother comes to see me once every two-week and it's always when I'm asleep. I pretend to be sleeping because that's the only way she'll actually come close to me. I've tried talking to her but she doesn't listen. I want those surgeries. I want to try harder. I want my legs back so I can live a good life.

-I understand. _He nodded calmly._ But you're still a minor.

-Not anymore.

-What?

-I'm eighteen today. It's my birthday. I saw it on my chart. I'm an adult now and I need to make decisions. Will you do the surgery?

He waited a moment before answering.

-Happy birthday. Oh, and I will.

* * *

-Hey, girls! _Izzie happily said coming in the bedroom._

-Hey, Iz! _Quinn replied smiling._

Izzie sat next to her and tightened the teenager's hand.

-Look, I have two surgeries booked for today and now's my only free time so I thought I might say goodbye to my favorite patient! _She grinned._

-Oh, Izzie! _Quinn hugged her tight_.

-I'm so happy for you, Quinn! Look how far you've come!

-I don't want to go, _Quinn quietly cried on Izzie's shoulder._

-Yes you do! You're going to get back to your friends, to your school; you'll get your life back! And even if you don't remember how it used to be, that's ok. Think about it: you have the chance to start all over. That's something people would give a lot for. Now, I know it's going to be hard but you won't be alone, ok? You can always call me or Lexie. We'll always be here for you, Blondie! I'm not going to let you go, ok?

-Yeah, you're right._ Quinn said pulling out from Izzie._ Thank you, Iz. For everything.

-No, thank _you_. I'm such a better person thanks to you, Quinn.

Alex came in at that moment and stood next to Izzie.

-We wanted to ask you something, Quinn. _He softly said holding Izzie's hand._

-Oh, sure. _Quinn replied surprised._

-Will you be our child's godmother?

-What? You want _me_ to be a godmother? _Quinn said moved._

-Of course! If it wasn't for you, Izzie would've probably told me she was pregnant the day of the birth!_ Alex joked._

-He's not wrong._ Izzie said laughing._

-Yes, yes I'll be the godmother! _Quinn said hugging Izzie and then Alex._

-Iz, hum, we have to go. Robins. _Alex said looking at his pager._

-Bye Quinn. See you soon, ok?_ Izzie hugged Quinn one last time and left the room._

-Good luck Quinn. I'm sure you'll be someone awesome no matter what._ Alex hugged her tight._

-Thanks, Alex. Good luck on being a dad.

-I'll need it! _He laughed and left the room._

-Are you ok? _Lexie asked Quinn._

-Yeah… I'm just going to miss this place.

-It's a hospital, Quinn.

-In a weird twisted way, it was my first home. _Quinn smiled bitterly._

* * *

A month ago, Quinn had a visit from Puck. They chatted for twenty minutes and then he pushed her around the hospital. They ended up at the baby nursery. For a minute they stared at the newborn in silence.

-They're so perfect... It's crazy how bad life is going to change them… _Quinn whispered._

-Yeah, life isn't for anyone.

-True.

-You know, two years ago we were in this exact place staring at the babies after losing Regionals. _Puck quietly said._

-Really?

-Yeah, just you and me. The only difference is Beth was there.

-Beth?

-Our daughter. You had just given birth to her and in a couple of hours she'd be adopted but for a moment she was still ours. She was sleeping peacefully and we kept watching her…

-Where is she now?

-With Shelby, Rachel's birth mom.

-Oh…that makes quite a big family.

-It does.

-Do you regret it?

-Not a bit of it. For me, Beth was never a mistake. She was unpredicted but not a mistake. And giving her to someone who wanted her wasn't a mistake either. It was her best shot. You know, once you told me after everything, you still had her to call yours. That's something we'll have forever. No one can change that.

-I hope I get to meet her someday. I feel like I remember her.

-Really?

-I keep having these dreams about a baby and pain…

-That's a good thing, isn't it?

-I hope it is…_ They stayed in silence for a bit._ Puck, w-what are you going to do next? After graduation, I mean.

-Well first I have to graduate and if I do… I'm thinking about moving to L.A and opening a pool business.

-You have a beautiful voice. You should use it for something.

-How do you know?

-I just do.

-Yeah…I'll see.

-Just, promise me one thing?

-What?

-Don't be a stranger.

-I won't.

They hugged each other tight.

-I want to show you something,_ Quinn suddenly said._

-Uh, ok.

-You have to promise not to tell anyone though.

-I promise.

After a few seconds staring at Puck, Quinn leaned on the wall and rose up. She was standing on her feet there, in front of Puck. He couldn't believe it.

-WOAH!_ He shouted of joy._

-Shhh! _She laughed._

He held out his hand towards her and she grabbed it. Her strength was unbelievable. She then took one small step, and then another. She took five more steps and let go of Puck's hand. Slowly but firmly she walked across the whole room and then went back to her chair.

-How did that happen?! _Puck couldn't believe it._

-Well, apparently physical therapy and a few surgeries on my spine is a good thing!

-Tell me about it!

-I can't force it though. According to the doctors, I'll be able to walk normally by the end of the week.

-That's amazing, Quinn!

-It is. It really is. _She grinned._

Puck pushed her back to her room and they kept chatting for a couple of hours. When he was forced to leave, he kissed her "for the old times". After he left, Quinn thought of Beth. She wanted to remember her more than anything. Quinn then noticed a piece of paper on her bed. It was probably Puck's. She took it and saw a picture of a little blonde girl smiling. Behind it you could see a note in Puck's handwriting: _She has your eyes. _

* * *

-Crap, they need me in trauma. _Lexie said checking her pager._

-It's ok, go. _Quinn smiled at her._

-Are you sure you have everything?

-Positive, chief!

-Good. _Lexie bit her lip._ I'm going to miss you, Blondie.

-So am I, brunette. _Quinn grinned at her friend._

Lexie hugged Quinn tight.

-Oh, come on! Don't be a pussy! You're not going to cry, are you? _Quinn joked crying also._

-Oh, shut up! _Lexie said crying on Quinn's shoulder._

-Lex?

-Yeah?

-Your pager.

-What about it?

-Well…it's "paging".

Lexie pulled off from Quinn's arms.

-Yeah. I've got to go! See you soon, Quinn.

-I'll call you once I'm at Kurt's house.

-So you're staying there?

-Yeah, I prefer.

-Good. Mark sent you his best wishes, by the way.

-Oh, well, tell him I said thank you. For everything. And don't forget to invite me to the wedding.

-Are you crazy? We've only been together for a week!

-Yeah, but I know you too well to believe that.

-Oh, shut up! I need to go! Bye!

-See ya!

Quinn smiled at the sight of Lexie running across the hall. She knew they would never have to miss each other. Lexie was, in a way, her first friend and she'd always be that person to Quinn.

-Hey, Fabray, looks like your ride is already here. _Derek said coming into Quinn's room._

-Really?

-He's waiting for you downstairs. Now, go. _He winked at her._

-Thank you. You saved me. _Quinn hugged him._

-No, you saved yourself. I just did the surgeries. Let me help you with all of that. _Derek pointed at the girl's bags and picked up one of them._

Outside her room, a dozen of doctors were waiting for her. Bailey, Robins, all the interns, Meredith, George, Torres… She hugged every single one of them tight. Quinn then got into the elevator alone and wiped her tears as she saw all of those white coats waving at her. She was going to miss this hospital. Somehow, she was feeling like a newborn. The hospital was a secure place and she was scared to leave it. On the other hand, she knew that's what she needed to do. And she was happy to finally be able to hang out with her friends. When the elevator doors opened at the first floor, she saw Kurt waiting for her. She ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

-Let's go. _Quinn whispered in his ear._

He picked up one of her bags and held her hand tight as they went through the big glass door. Once outside, Quinn breathed in deeply and Kurt kissed her on the cheek.

-Welcome back. _He said smiling to her._

They got into Kurt's car and he started driving.

-Can I turn the radio on? _Quinn asked._

-Sure!

Paramore's The Only Exception started playing.

-Oh, I love that song. _Quinn said as she watched the landscape of Ohio._

-Did you listen to it a lot in the hospital?

-No, we never did. I know it though… _Quinn quietly said._

-Oh.

-Yeah…

-So! I thought later we could go to Breadsticks. The Glee Club reserved a table, they all really wanted to welcome you back.

-That's sweet! Is everybody coming?

-I think so.

-Even Rachel?

-Oh-I haven't really talked to her…

-Neither have I.

-You should. If there's someone she'll listen to in this world, that's you!

-Well she never returned my calls…

-So go and talk to her. In person, I mean.

-I'm not sure that's a good idea… Anyway, I'd love to go to Breadsticks with you guys!

-Great! It's really a shame Rachel won't come...

-You know what, you're right. Could you drop me off at her house?

-Oh-s-sure, it's on my way.

-I really remember that song from somewhere… D-did Rachel sing it?

-She did. Last year, in Glee Club. You remember that?!

-I think I do… I mean, I keep getting these flashes of her sitting next to the piano…

-That's exactly where she was! Oh, my-Quinn, does that mean?

-Probably not. Let's not get excited about this. I mean, it's not a big deal.

-If you say so. Well, here we are. See the white house over there? That's where Rachel lives.

-Wish me luck.

-You won't need it._ Kurt winked at Quinn._

Quinn got out of the car and walked towards the big white house. While she was walking, flashes kept coming back to her. The cheerleader uniform, Finn's mouth, the school halls, Rachel singing in Glee, her duet with Sam at Regionals last year, her house, New York and the Nationals, a duet she did with Rachel-could it be true? Was she really getting her memory back?

Quinn couldn't believe it. She was shaking but still walking. Pulling all of her forces together, she knocked on the door.

-How can I help y-

Rachel opened the door quickly. She was wearing a little floral dress with red shoes. Once she saw Quinn, her jaw dropped.

-Hey, Rach. _Quinn smiled._

-Q-Quinn? W-what-you-do-doing-he-he-re? Y-you can walk? Is this a dream? Oh God, I fell asleep once again, didn't I?

-I'll prove you wrong, _Quinn said._

Before Rachel could even react, Quinn leaned over putting her hands on Rachel's neck and kissed her. At first, the brunette was surprised but then, she kissed Quinn back.

That kiss was so intense it healed all of Rachel's wounds, for a minute she forgot about Finn and how miserable she had felt over the past months.

It also worked on Quinn. Feeling Rachel's tongue on her mouth was so good that it brought everything back. From her first memories when she started pre-school to her last just before the accident.

Quinn finally pulled back and looked deeply into Rachel's eyes. For both of them it seemed like the world had just stopped spinning for a bit.

-I remember now. I remember I love you. I remember the day of the wedding. We were fighting and then I kissed you just like now. You didn't tell me you loved me. I did. I told you I loved you from the first day I laid my eyes on you. I asked you to come with me, to leave Finn. But you said you couldn't. You said you loved him. And that broke my heart so I left. You asked me not to. But I took my car and drove. On the middle of the road, I turned the radio on. The Only Exception was playing and I remembered you singing it on Glee Club and how you sang it to me. So I thought I should come back. I couldn't let you marry Finn. I turned around and then the truck hit me. Yeah, I remember it all.

-You do. I'm so sorry Quinn. It was my entire fault. I loved you too. From the first day I saw you. I lied to you at the wedding. I was scared…I'm so sorry. _Rachel's voice broke down and she started melting in tears._

-Shhh._Quinn leaned her head against Rachel's._ It's ok. It's ok. I'm here now. I love you. I want to be with you. I'm sick of the drama, please Rachel, just… let us be together for once.

-Am I really awake?

-How many times do I have to kiss you to convince you of that? _Quinn giggled._

-Many. Many more times. Every day. Every night. Every hour, actually. _Rachel smiled at Quinn and kissed her softly._

-You know, Kurt's watching us from his car.

-Oh, he probably called Blaine then. _Rachel laughed._ Do you want to-hum-come inside?

-S-sure.

Rachel closed the door as she kissed Quinn one more time deeply. They went into Rachel's bedroom and laid on her bed, kissing. Rachel climbed on Quinn and kissed neck. Quinn sighed of pleasure.

-I love you. _She quietly said to Rachel._

-I love you too._ Rachel replied in a small voice._

-It's good to finally hear that.


End file.
